Bride of Fraanknfurter
by Faye Raye
Summary: Someones out for revenge on Frank's death;His Wife!!!!!


The Bride of Franknfurter  
By Faye Raye  
Chapter 1 Rebirth   
Deep within the castle walls life stirred. There had been so much betrayal that night, betrayal and death that it seemed ironic that a life so long in slumber should choose that moment to reawake. But it had. In the secret holding bay, just behind the freezer in the lab, the sleeping body that Frankfurter had stored safely away before he and his mutinous crew left their home planet moved slowly awaking from erotic nightmares. Her voluptuous body squirmed with anticipation and delight as her mind filled with images of being reunited with the one life form she had pledged herself to devote every atom of her being to. Not, like so many, just her body but her heart, her mind even her soul. It was such thoughts that had kept her living throughout her coma-like rest. But all those months of built up passion tore though her like a flame, she simply could not exist a minute longer without him.   
Her full, ruby red lips parted inhaling a gasp of air. It was dirty and stale. Her beloved had made sure she could breathe in her hiding place but it had been imperative that his servants had not discovered her presents. Therefore all creature comforts such as proper ventilation had been avoided. A small air pump connected to the freezers workings along with a device that gave her nutrients had been all that let her survive, but soon they wouldn't be needed. Her mind was clearer now and memories of the last time they were together flitted through her head. She had been scared, Earth had seemed such a hostile primitive place as Frank described to her, and it had puzzled her why a person of his standing, a prince no less, would take such a dangerous mission. 'If you must go' she had said after much arguing 'Take me with you. You know I will protect you from whatever harm may occur. You are my life. ' She never trusted Riff Raff or Magenta. Their allegiance was to the crown yes, but firstly to each other. The law of their planet was clear. A Transylvanian may have as many lovers as they so wished, but for every person there was one other, a soul mate, who they must protect and defend with their life. That was what applied to the siblings who her darling Frank had taking as his personal servants, as it did to Frank and herself. 'They are plotting against you 'she had warned him 'they will turn as soon as they get the chance. If I come with you they darn't take the risk of attacking both of us.'But he just shook his head and fixed her with those dark, violet eyes 'you are too precious to worry about mere slaves. Riff is a coward and Magenta will follow his every word. There is nothing to fear.' Finally they agreed on a compromise, she would take a sleeping draft and be stored safely in a compartment Frank had designed for her. When the primary invasion of Earth had taken place he would come to her, awaken her, and they rule the new domain of the Transylvanian empire together. There was one last chance for them to be together before the mission took place, one last torrid night of passionate sex in the privacy of his apartments to fulfill her before their long time apart. Frank had already started work on a brainless toy to relieve his homosexual frustrations and planned to capture an earth female to 'serve' him as Magenta only grated such favors to her brother. Then as the ship prepared to depart she took the sleeping draft and fell into a velvet dark siesta ready for the journey ahead.   
Her body was more alert now. She could feel the silk sheet he had cocooned her in shifting around her ample breasts and falling in folds across her shapely thighs. She arched her back and sat up within her small resting place. Long, auburn tresses fell about her naked shoulders as she stretched her aching body and yarned. She opened her cat-like emerald eyes and looked around the small tomb that had been her home for the last six months. A shaft of light aluminated the dark crypt shining onto her skin, making it appear almost silver. Where was Frank? The invasion of the place the Earthlings called America should've only taken four or five months why didn't he wake her? She released the secret hatch and stepped naked but for her sheet into to laboratory. She was fully alert now, senses twitching, something was not right. The place was it quiet, too quiet. No chatter, no music, no laughter. Just the gentle hum of the engines. The engines? The castle was only suppose to use the engines when it was flying. She must find Frank and ask him what had happened. Spotting the master bedroom connected to the lab she smiled to herself. He must be asleep. She would surprise him. Dropping her sheet to the floor she moved her sinewy body though the drapes of the bedroom. The silk felt sensuous against her bare skin. 'My love?' she whispered into the darkness. But no answer came and the bed lay empty and unmade. The hairs on the back of her swan like neck prickled but she calmed herself. The castle was huge. He could be anywhere. A golden-framed mirror hung above the small ebony dressing table and she peered inside. She looked and felt a mess; maybe dressing would help her think better. Perching on the stool she picked up a lush, scarlet lipstick and drew it seductively across her mouth. Looks had always been important to Frank. He loved being beautiful and beautiful things. That was probably what had attracted them to each other in the first place: a similar lust for the pleasures of the senses. Fine wines, art, the joys of the flesh. Some called him vain, selfish, someone who used people without any thought to what the outcome would be; those people didn't know him. Frank was a genius, an artist, saw life in a way others could only dream of. And he had let her into his world. She was just happy to exist by his side basking in his glory, sharing every new experience of pleasure or pain with him. That was her purpose. Her make-up was fully applied now, not to heavily but not too light. It would complement his, just how he liked it. She ran her newly painted nails through her glorious golden curls teasing them into a flaming mane that emphasized the sparkle is her wild eyes. She stood up and slipped into the black, lace dressing gown that she had found in her lover's wardrobe. Stepping back she gazed at her reflection. Yes, this was how she was. She had returned, sensuous, powerful, and exquisite. Loved by thousands but dedicated to only one. She was Phoenix Furter. The single wife of Dr Frankfurter. Now the time had come for them to by together once more!  
  
  
  
Panic rose in Phoenix's stomach. She had been searching the castle for what had seemed like hours and there was no sign of her beloved husband. Stalking down the corridors, she peered into each and every room in a vain attempt to find her sweetheart but most was empty and abandoned. Finally she reached the control room. She was not prepared for what she found. Riff Raff was reclining coolly in his seat at the control panel, a smug self-satisfied smile on his face. Near him, studying one of the monitors, stood his sister Magenta. Phoenix pulled herself into the doorway out of sight and listen.   
'What exactly are you going to tell the Upper Council, brother dearest?' Magenta had crossed the room and was now standing behind Riff's chair massaging his shoulders 'not to mention the Queen. Frank was her only son; remember.' The word 'was' gripped Phoenix with terror be she continued to listen. Riff was silence for a moment and then answered ' Take a letter Magenta' Magenta automatically stopped massaging and took up a pen and pad and perched on the corner of the control panel. Riff was dictating now 'To Her Royal Highest Queen Amethyst and esteemed members of the Council. It is my sad duty to inform you all of the tragic end to our mission to Earth. The Earthlings are a savage and brutal race and the planet itself unfit for Transylvanian inhabitants. My commander, the Prince Franknfurter, captured and studied one such creature, a female, for several mouths and believed to have tamed it. This sadly turned out to be not true. On the Earth date 24th November, during a training session in the ballroom, the earthling in question, name Columbia, viciously turned on Frank, grabbing the laser he was carrying and shooting him and his creation Rocky Horror, with it. I was watching from the other side of the room and immediately killed the earthling to prevent any more danger. It was my hope that the Prince had only been stunned but unfortunately on closer inspection I discovered that Franknfurter had been killed immediately. Due to that tragic turn of events, in my role as acting commander of this mission I believe it was in the best interests of the remaining crew i. e Magenta and myself, that we return home. I also gravely suggest all research into Earth is stopped post hence as a mark of respect to the late Prince. Your faithful servant blah, blah, blah' Magenta finished writing with a flourish and handed the letter to Riff to sign. 'The Council will believe us, won't they?' she said looking down at the letter 'If the truth is found out we'll be hung for treason for sure'  
Phoenix jumped back from the door. She had heard enough. Her stomach churned as she imagined the sick picture of mutiny that Magenta words had painted. ' No ' she thought to herself 'they couldn't be so vile to actually murder her dearest Frank and blame on some poor human? ' She had to see for herself. Like the wind she ran through the corridors, down stair to the ballroom. As she opened the great wooden doors she saw her worst nightmare come true. There on the floor nearby, just as Riff-Raff had said, was the dead body of a human female, dressed in Transylvanian clothes, a mask of terror fixed on her lifeless face. Fear shoot through the core of Phoenix's being. She dashed up the theatre aisle to the stage praying that she had mistake but as she reached the poolside she realized she hadn't. At one side of the pool floating peaceful was the muscle-bound body of her husbands' lover and, there, in the center lying facedown was the figure of her darling Frank. Grief ripped her heart in two. She had begged him to let her protect him but he had said no. Diving into the ice-cold water Phoenix swam over to her sweetheart and gently dragged him to the edge. Using all her strength she lifted the motionless body onto dry land and hauled herself out beside him. Distraught she lay beside him wrapping her arms around his broad chest like she'd done a million times before. But this time there was no strong, loving embrace, no hot, passionate lips, eager to explore her mouth and neck. Nothing. She sat up and looked down at his handsome features smeared with the remainder of his once beautiful make-up and wept a salty tear. Stooping close to his face her heart and body ached for him. Her lips brushed his cheek searching for some warmth, some life. She buried her face into his soft, damp; dark curls and cried sweet ' I love yous' in his deaf ears.   
But as Phoenix lay there, her heart braking, something deep inside her which had but burning white hot, with passion, fear and despair cooled and harden into a granite-hard stone of hate and revenge. Riff-Raff had done this. Him and his sister. They had destroyed the one and only thing she had ever loved. Rage bubbled inside of her but her mind was focus, clear. She looked at the lifeless human by the door and the unresponsive Adonis floating not far off and she knew what she had to do. Running a tender hand down Frank cool cheek she lowered her head pressing her mouth to his unbreathing lips in a feverish, adoring kiss. The touch and taste of his mouth reminded her of her purpose. She would avenge his death, compete his mission and then, she would bring him back to life once more.   
  
Chapter 2 'They will return......'  
Brad Majors drained the remaining dregs of whisky from his glass and grimaced. He wasn't use to strong liquor but Dr Scott had insisted he have an alcoholic drink to calm his nerves. Looking around the Doctor's cozy living room with its warm hearth and comfortable chairs he found it hard to believe that just a few hours earlier he and Janet, who was sitting quietly on the sofa in the corner of the room, had gone through the most terrifying and degrading experience he could imagine. It had taken the three of them, he and Janet carrying the good doctor, several hours to reach the small cottage. He had hoped a kindly motorist would stop and give them a lift, but there were few cars on the Denton Highways at 5am and those which were were unwilling to stop to pick up three weary travelers in corsets and suspenders. But they had made it and Dr Scot had allowed them to shower and change whilst he called to the agency where he worked who had promised to send someone round straight away to interview them.   
Brad shuddered,. Although he had spent an hour in the shower scrubbing his body he still felt filthy. Frank had been wearing and heavy, sweet, intoxicating perfume and no matter how he tried Brad simply couldn't get rid of the smell. How could he, Brad thought, how could a man, like himself, who had never had any more than a plutonic respect for people the same sex as himself, indulge in such wild homosexual behavior. Even now picturing Frank brought no feelings of lust or desire, just after a nauseous fear that overwhelmed him.   
'Here we are, a nice pot of tea and some homemade cookies' Ms Simms, Dr Scots housekeeper/ carer, breezed into the room carrying a tray. She was a short, British woman in her mid-40s with a round, pink face and bright blue eyes. Brad had heard rumors about the Great British Reserve but Ms Simms ' collected reaction to the group when she answered the door to them was quite remarkable. She had just looked calmly are them for a moment and then sighed 'Oh dear me. What a mess! 'before ushering them inside . She had then showed him and Janet to the bathroom and assisted Dr Scott with getting changed. Now she was serving tea. 'You'd needn't feel embarrassed for my account.' She said handing Brad a cup 'I worked in psychiatrist nursing for ten years before Dr Scott employed me. Men in suspenders. It's nothing I haven't seen before. ' Brad muttered his thanks and stared deeply into his teacup. She had bustled her way over to Janet now and was clucking about her like a mother hen 'Poor dear, must have been awful for you. That wicked, wicked man taking advantage of you. I've got nothing against gays, or aliens for that matter. But when they go forcing themselves on innocents like you, well, it makes my blood boil. And as for poor Eddie ' she was getting quite upset now, clutching a handkerchief to her cheek 'so young and, yes, I know, he wasn't the purest person in the world but no one deserves to die like that. Well, at less he's with his mother and they're both at peace. '  
'Ms Simms 'Dr Scott cut in 'May I remind that the events of last night is a private Government matter and not idle village gossip !'  
'I just felt sorry for these poor children and, may I add, your nephew, who you don't seem the least bit upset about. 'It was obvious that Ms Simms was a sensitive soul who had been deeply hurt by Dr Scott's' harsh words. 'I don't stay where I'm not wanted. ' She bristled getting to her feet 'if anyone needs me I'll be get breakfast. ' With that she trotted out of the room.   
An uncomfortable silence fell on the three of them. Brad gazed at Janet who had wrapped herself in a blanket Ms Simms had given her and was staring into to the fire. He desperately wanted to go over, take her in his arms and tell her that it was all right, that he still loved her, but something made him hold back. It wasn't that he didn't forgive her for what she done, after all, he had committed exactly the same sin, it was something else. A nagging doubt, a fear that grew in the back of his mind. The fear that Janet actually enjoyed what happened at the castle that night. He himself knew his actions were a combination of Franks overpowering charm and his own curiosity and now all he wanted to do was put it behind him. But there was something that made him doubt that Janet was completely under Franks spell. The way she had ran to Rocky instead of him when she have saw Eddie's corpse. The words she had sang during the Floor Show. Could it be his sweet, innocence fiancé enjoyed such acts of lust and perversity? He decided, for now as least, to put such thoughts to the back of his mind   
'How do you feel about Eddie, Dr Scott? ' Brad was desperate to brake the silence. Dr Scott was sitting in his armchair. In his hands was a framed photograph of Eddie reclining grinning on his motorcycle, a reminder of happier days.  
'Please' said the doctor quietly 'after what we've been through tonight, call me Everett' he let out a great sigh of despair and continued not looking up from the photograph 'I failed him Brad. I promised Greta on her deathbed that I would look after him and now it's too late. I just thought he was going through a phase, like all teenagers, if only I had read the signs. I studied alien abduction for long enough and yet when it came to my own nephew I was blind!' The doctor turned his face towards the wall so Brad wouldn't see his tears.   
'There was nothing you could've done. 'Janet was speaking now but almost in a whisper. She hadn't said a word since they left the castle 'Frank was too powerful. No one could resist. 'Brad looked at her but couldn't meet her eyes. He wondered whether Janet was really speaking about Eddie or herself.   
The doctor was trying to compose himself now. He was a man of science and was not used to showing his emotions but the tears had filled his eyes so quickly he hadn't been able to control them. He swallowed ' but as I said to Riff-Raff it may have been for the best. Eddie hadn't been that happy since his mother died. It sent him off the rails. What with the drugs and crime' Brad and Janet both nodded their heads is agreement.   
The door on the living room opened and Ms Simms returned. But this time she wasn't alone, there was a man with her. ' Dr Scott, ' she said 'a Dr Ludvic Akidmon to see you, he says he from the agency.' She ushered the guest inside and then left.   
Brad and Janet both turned to see the stranger who had just entered the room. He was a striking figure, not handsome in a conventional way but the kind of person who you couldn't help but stare at. He was in his early fifties, tall, about six foot, and of slight built. His dark, tanned skin looked almost like leather and wrinkled even so slightly across the back of his well manicured hands. His hair, which once in his youth had probably been jet black, had stray silver streaks twisting through it, as did his neatly trimmed goatee. His face was gaunt with a firm jaw line and high cheekbones. The nose, large but well shaped, Brad remembered a roman bust he had once seen in the Denton Museum, this visitor reminded him somewhat of that. The faces had a similar air about them. Powerful, strong, ruthless even.   
But it wasn't the roman profile or expensive suit the doctor wearing that had captured Janet's attention, it was the eyes that rested behind round brass spectacles. They were, without a doubt the most beautiful eyes she had seen in her life. Crystal blue as if they had been made from ice and yet, a flame seemed to dance deep within them that was like nothing on earth, unholy, unnatural. Danger lurked in those eyes Janet could sense that. A danger of only a few hours before would have scared her witless, but now thrilled her to the core of her being.   
'Dr Scott,' Dr Akidmon extended a well manicured hand ' it is good to see you again although I am sad it has to be under such tragic circumstances. I'm sorry about your nephew. 'Dr Akidmon had foreign accent, not unlike Dr Scott's own, only the voice was deeper and softer.   
'It can't be helped 'Dr Scott replied 'the sad thing is that the body was destroyed so we can't lay him to rest as I would've liked'  
Dr Akidmon nodded sympathetically 'If it any consolation, we are now a lot closer to stopping the abductions. I hate to think of any more young people suffering at the hands of Franknfurter or his cohorts'  
' Abductions? 'asked Brad 'you mean we're not the first?'  
Dr Akidmon sat down beside him on the sofa and opened his briefcase 'I'm afraid not. By the way, we haven't been introduced ' he offered his hand   
' Brad Majors' Brad said shaking the doctor's hand 'and this is my' he paused for a second. He didn't feel comfortable calling Janet his fiancé. After what had happened he didn't really know where their relationship stood. He needn't had worried for Janet cut in and introduced herself 'Janet Weiss' she said taking Dr Akidmon's hand. Their eyes met for a moment and Janet could swear she felt tiny electric darts of sexual attraction flicker between them. 'It's a pleasure to meet you. Ms Weiss' the doctor said. Janet felt there was something familiar about this man but couldn't put her figure on it. It was as if they had met before.   
' You were saying we weren't the only ones to meet Franknfurter ' Brad reminded the doctor.   
' No, unfortunately you were not 'Dr Akidmon took some photographs out of his briefcase and handed them round ' Jonathan Swallow, Patrick Cane, Dean Bell, Peter Stone and, of course, Edward Scott, and one woman Chrissy 'Columbia' Pink. All between the ages of 18 and 30, all virgins, all living in a 500-mile radius of Denton. And all disappeared without a trace'  
'Columbia' asked Janet 'we met a woman named Columbia at the castle last night. I thought she was one of the Transylvanians. '  
Dr Akidmon shook his head; 'Chrissy Pink was a dancer in a club called Monty's in Bluewater about 60 miles east. Columbia was her stage name. Just over six months ago she left work and no one has seen her since. '  
'And the others? ' asked Brad, looking at a photograph of a handsome young man in his early twenties that the doctor had handed him   
' All very successful, good-looking young men. A similar story. Returning home from business or friends walking alone, never got to their destination. There were always no eyewitnesses except in the Stone case. Someone thought they saw a balding man with a hump lurking in the shadows but they couldn't be sure. That's why your encounter is so important to us. You three are the only known survivors of Transylvanian abduction. Your experiences could be crucial in capturing them. Will you help us? '  
Everyone nodded and Dr Akidmon gently took Janet's hand 'Ms Weiss. If you don't mind I would like to start with you. ' Janet nodded timidly and Dr Akidmon lead into Dr Scott's dining room to conduct the interview.   
  
  
'And then the castle just sort of took off in a clouds of smoke and we were left in this huge crater. We came back here and that also I know ' Brad leaded back in his chair and closed his eyes. He had been talking to Dr Akidmon for nearer two hours straight and was physically and emotionally exhausted. The doctor finished scribbling on had clipboard and looked at him. ' Thank you Mr. Majors; you and your friends have been most helpful. I understand you are tired but there is one final question I must ask you. ' The doctor looked in his briefcase and pulled out a pencil drawing of a face. The face had wild curly hair, dark eyes and full pouting lips ' Is this Franknfurter? ' He asked   
'Yes, that's him. Now please take it away, the sight of his face make me sick!'  
'I understand. ' The doctor removed the offending picture and put away his notes. 'My work here is almost done I just need to speak to the three of you together. ' With that he moved over to the dining room door, opened it and motioned for Dr Scott and Janet to enter.   
'What do we do now? ' Asked Janet sitting down at the table.   
'Simple Ms Weiss. You go home, tell your friends and families what a wonderful time you had at the Habshatt wedding and go about your daily lives. As far as anyone outside this room is concerned, Frank, Rocky, the castle and everybody else in it never existed. Do you understand? '  
Brad and Janet muttered they did and Dr Akidmon turned to Dr Scott 'You will return with me to the ministry of defense and prepare ' he fixed the group with a cold stare and said seriously 'you do all realize, they will return. '  
Janet began to shake with fear. 'But why, ' asked Brad looking puzzled 'we all told you Frank's dead. Riff Raff and Magenta said they were going back the Transylvania, we saw them leave. What would they come back for? '  
Dr Akidmon looked at Brad 'we have been studying the movements of the Transylvanians for some time, Mr. Majors. Franknfurter was a very important person on his home world. Where they had find he is dead they will want to know why and they will come looking for answers here. '  
Janet began to cry a little but before Brad could comfort her Dr Akidmon had moved closer and put his arm around her 'Have no fear Ms Weiss 'he whispered softly 'The Government's top most agencies are working together to make sure you can sleep easy in your bed at night, and I personally will look after you until this messy business is over with. ' Janet stopped crying and gazed into those crystal blue eyes of his and felt those tiny prickles of electricity pass between them again. What was it about this man that fascinated her so? Brad noticed how close this man was to Janet and coughed anxiously. It seemed to him Dr Akidmon manner was slightly more than professional. 'So you do think it's safe for us to return home? I mean, with the Transylvanians likely to return? '  
Dr Akidmon drew away from Janet 'I should think so. We will keep both of you under close surveillance. I myself will visit you regally to cheek everything's all right. ' A small, mischievous smile played on Janet's lips but she quickly hide it. She defiantly wouldn't mind getting to know the doctor better.   
'There is one last bit of advice I can give you ' Dr Akidmon said as he put on his coat to leave 'Be very careful about talking to any strangers you might meet. We can't be sure if there aren't Transylvanian spies on Earth right now and as you know, they can be very persuasive. 'With that he left.   
'I think it's time you two got along home as well. ' Dr Scott said 'take a couple of days off work to recover and be careful. '  
'You too. 'Said Janet and with that they said their goodbyes and left. When the pair got a few yards from Dr Scott's house Janet turned to Brad and looked him in the eye 'Brad' she said 'we need to talk'  
'Don't worry Janet. The Transylvanians will be captured soon and until they are I'll look after you '  
Janet avoided his gaze 'It isn't about the Transylvanians Brad; it's about us. I don't think we should see each other for the time being. I think we should call the engagement off.'  
'But why? ' Brad protested 'Sure we've through a lot. But it's going to be okay. And I love you; you love me. You do love me, don't you?'   
Janet rested a hand of Brad cheek 'of course I love you, silly ' she said 'it's just I've got a lot of new emotions that I'm feeling right now and I'm not completely sure how to deal with them. It's something I've got to work out on my own ' She took the diamond ring off her finger and slipped it into his hand.   
' We're still friends right, Mr. Funny Face? 'She said half-joking.   
Brad forced a smile 'sure, Button Nose, we're still friends. '  
'That's the Brad Majors I know. 'Janet said kissing him. But it was the kind of kiss a sister giving her big brother and Brad didn't feel like a brother to Janet.   
'So I'll see you around. ' With that she turned and walked off.   
Brother watched her good; the mid-morning sunlight shining on her hair, as it shone on the diamond in his hand and the single tear rolling down his cheek   
  
Chapter 3 A New Mistress   
Energy pulsed through Columbia's body. She had never had an electric shock but she guessed that what it most feel like! Ever bone, ever muscle, ever inch of her felt as if it was being nibbled at by tiny radioactive fish, jolting her awake. She was having such a lovely dream as well and so real! She had been sitting on the back of Eddie's motorcycle as they torn down an empty stretch of highway with out another person in sight. Just the two of them and the most beautiful sunset Columbia had even seen. It had all been so wonderful and so realistic. She could smell the engine oil, feel Eddie's body next to hers and the sun on her face, hear the roar of the bike. But now it was gone.   
The sound of machinery whirred in her ears and it made her head hurt. This had to be the worst hangover she had had in her life! A new feeling filled her mind now, confusion. She did remember going to bed last night; in fact, she didn't remember anything about last night at all; her wonderful dream had blocked it all out. She searched the corners of her mind hoping to gain some clue. Slowly, images filtered through. Riff and Magenta bursting into the ballroom, Riff saying something about returning home, Frank crying, panicking, Riff holding the laser, that evil, crazy look in his eyes. Columbia knew he was going to do something terrible, she had screamed, tried to warn Frank. Riff had spun around, a look of pure rage of his face . There had been a red flash and she was hit by an agonizing pain so powerful it had flung her backwards. After that: nothing. Just her dream of Eddie.   
Columbia opened her eyes and squinted. The light in the room was so bright it made it difficult to see. She turned her head to the side to avoid it and tried hard to focus. She soon realized that she was in the lab, lying in the tank Frank had used to bring Rocky to life the night before. She also realized she was wearing very little indeed! 'Ouch!' she groaned ' Frank must've had some pretty grand party for me to end up like this!' Her eyesight was clearer now and she could make out the figures at one side of the laboratory. The first she recognized immediately as Frank creation, Rocky. The man-child was perched, hunch-shouldered on the vaulting horse looking very sad and confused. He was wearing woman's underwear and had the cover from the tank wrapped around him. He was looking with expectation at the second figure who was standing with their back to Columbia working the control panel.   
Columbia couldn't quite work out who the second person was. At first she thought it was Frank and indeed, with its black fishnet stockings and high heels covered by a green surgeon's gown there was a resemblance. But as Columbia soon noticed this figure was shorter than Frank with narrower shoulders and shapelier hips. This was most defiantly a female. Her think, auburn ringlets fell seductively down her back and were smooth and silky unlike Magenta's wild frizz.   
' Excuse me ' said Columbia sitting herself up and trying to pull the ripped underwear over her protruding nipples 'I hope you can help me. What exactly happened last night and who are you? '   
The woman turned and looked directly at Columbia. She had a small, pretty, impish face with luscious, full lips and large and sparkling emerald eyes. She was extremely beautiful and obviously knew it. 'Good you're awake 'she said. Her voice was like crystal with a very refined English accent, not unlike Frank's own 'and more to the point you can talk which is more than can be said for some. ' She threw a glared a Rocky who gave have his best 'I'm sorry, please don't be cross. ' look. Groaning a rolling her eyes the woman addressed Rocky 'One last chance 'she said very slowly so he would understand 'what is your name? What do they call you? ' Rocky, of course, didn't answer but gave a warm adoring smile and patted her hand. The woman frowned exasperated and sighed.   
'His name is Rocky Horror and mine's Columbia ' Columbia ventured 'He didn't answer you because he can't speak. Frank only brought him to life a few hours ago. Now, will you please answer my questions? '  
The woman made her way over to Columbia and lent on the tank 'In answer to your first question, you were shot by a laser and died ' she said this in a very matter-of-fact manner 'I brought you back to life as I did with tall, blond and silent here. ' She slipped off the surgeon gown and threw it casually over the vaulting horse. Underneath she was wearing a skin-tight leather bodice with matching studded cuffs and collar. 'as for who I am, ' she continued 'that will take a little more explaining. But for now call me Phoenix. '  
Columbia climbed down the ladder of the tank and steadied herself against the wall. The heel on one of her shoes was broken making it difficult to stand 'where's Frank? ' she asked 'and Riff and Magenta? '  
'Riff-Raff and his simpleton sister are in the control room. They don't know I'm here and I would like to keep it that way for the time being. As for Frank ' Phoenix's voice soften at his name 'he is presently not with us. But he will return soon. I will explain more but first go and put something on. I'm tired of speaking to your breasts!'  
Self-conscious , Columbia crossed her arms in front of her chest and started to make her way out of the lab. 'Remember, ' said Phoenix in an abrupt tone, ' I'm don't want Riff-Raff and Magenta knowing I'm here, for the time being at least. Don't let them see you and don't go in the control room. ' she turned back to Rocky 'Now Rocky; ' she said smiling. Rocky jumped down from the vaulting horse, happy Phoenix seemed pleased with him. Phoenix took his hand 'I need your help. Let's see if we can find Daddy, shall we? '  
  
  
Phoenix lovingly applied the deep blue eye shadow to Franks closed eyelids and sighed. Even in death he was divinely beautiful. It amazed her how Riff could have been so heartless to destroy such an image of perfection. 'He must have no soul to want to murder you. ' Gently she brushed a stray curl off his forehead then allowed her fingers to run down his cheek tracing his strong jaw-line. She knew what she was doing was pointless; Franks body could've been put straight into the freezer when Rocky had brought him up from the ballroom. But seeing him laying there, cold, wet and semi-naked Phoenix's heart had broken. He had always looked immaculate in life it would've upset so to know he died looking like a cheap drag queen! So she had asked Rocky to go and get changed while she took Frank into the bedroom. There she washed and dried him, painted his nails, curled his hair and reapplied his make-up before dressing him in his favorite black, satin dressing gown and fluffy bedroom slippers; the outfit he always liked relaxing in. She held him to her breast and slipped her hand under his dressing gown running it sensuously across his well-toned chest. A shiver of lust ran down her spine. Preparing his corpse had been equally agony and ecstasy. All those mouths of waiting she finally got to caress the familiar curves of his powerful body but it had been a body reactionless to her tender touch. Oh, how she ached for him to make raunchy, passionate love to her once more ! Kisses burning against her skin , the weight of his body , the sound of his moans as he took her to heights of pleasure in a way no other being could know how.   
'I hate to interrupt ' Columbia's head poked through the silky curtains of the bedroom disturbing Phoenix's thoughts 'but you still haven't told us who are. Having said that I can see you know Frank !' Columbia was looking at where Phoenix's hand had absentmindedly strayed down the length of Frank body coming to rest on a rather private part of his anatomy!  
'Oh I'm sorry, ' Phoenix said redrawing her hand and re-arranging Frank gown 'I was just catching up with a old friend!' she giggled 'Rocky, would you come here a minute. ' Rocky appeared from behind Columbia and grunted readily. He liked Phoenix, she reminded him of Frank and smelt nice. 'Take Daddy Frank and put him in the freezer and be gentle. ' Rocky lifted Frank's motionless body and carefully carried him out of the bedroom. 'We have got to do something about that boy's diction!' said Phoenix watching him go. Columbia stamped her foot and looked crossly at Rocky as he reemerged from the freezer 'How can you just blindly obey this woman when we don't know who the hell she is? ' Rocky shrugged. 'I think it's time you learned to speak properly, young man!' said Phoenix tapping the bed for Rocky to come and sit beside her. Like some over-sized puppy dog Rocky lied down beside Phoenix with his head on her lap.' Now Rocky open wide and this won't hurt ' Taking some surgical instruments from the bedside table Phoenix began to gently examine Rocky throat 'Just as I thought 'she said to a bewildered Columbia 'Frank didn't bother to connect the vocal chords. He obviously didn't want you for conversation did he, Rocky? ' She made some slight adjustments and removed the instruments from Rocky's mouth 'Now, what's your name? ' she asked him. Rocky carefully formed the words 'Rock-y Hor-ror'  
'And who is that sulking over there '  
'Col-um-b-ia' Rocky smiled proud of his new skill.   
'And who's that groping Daddy's corpse? ' Columbia snapped sarcastically.   
'Fine' Phoenix stood up and moved over to Columbia 'Do you want the short answer or the long? '  
'The short will do' Columbia said getting angrier by the moment 'you've wasted enough time already?'  
Phoenix calmly lent back against the bedpost and regarded Columbia with her cat-like eyes 'My name is Phoenix Furter and I'm Frank's wife. ' She said coolly a small smile playing on her lips.   
Columbia mouth dropped open. Of all the things this stranger could've said, this was the one she least expected. Rocky, confused started to whimper and beat his chest.   
'Frank's wife ' Columbia repeated trying to taking it in 'But Frank slept around, with both men and women. How could he be married? Aren't you upset he was unfaithful? '  
'Frank love Rocky. Rocky love Frank. Frank no marry. ' Sobbed Rocky, hugging his knees for comfort.   
Phoenix arched an eyebrow ' Surely you Earthlings don't believe in monogamy within marriage? What a backward race you are!' she crossed to the dressing table, opened a draw and took out an ornate framed photograph which she handed to Columbia. It was of Frank and Phoenix both dressed in long, purple robes trimmed with gold. They were holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. 'A Transylvanian wedding is not about devoting ones body to ones partner, rather devoting ones mind, heart and soul. We were together for six blissful years before he left on this blasted mission! He put me into suspended animation and stored me in the hold. He didn't want to risk me getting hurt. What a hero he was!'  
'So you both had other sexual partners? ' Asked Columbia   
'Him more than I, ' sighed Phoenix taking back the photograph and pressing it to her bosom 'Frank had a unique gift when it came to love making, I'm sure you both experienced his skill. Personally I could never find another lover who could satisfy me in the same way. I was happy to wait my turn. ' She fell back onto the bed clutching the photograph and for a moment seemed oblivious to both Rocky and Columbia 'God, he was magnificent, ' she groaned aroused by the memory 'One kiss could set me on fire; one touch could make me feel like we were the only two beings in the universe. How I miss him '  
Columbia was keen to remind Phoenix they were still there before her reminiscing got too intimate, 'Can't you just use the tank to bring him back to life, like with me and Rocky '  
Phoenix composed herself once again and sat up 'I'm afraid not. ' She said putting the photograph away 'the human heart is ten times stronger that the Transylvanian heart. Whatever killed him totally shattered it he needs a new one. Do either of you know, what did kill him '  
Rocky jumped to he feet 'Rocky know. Riff-Raff hurt Frank. Riff-Raff bad, bad man! He fire gun. Frank go sleep. Not wake up. Rocky cry. '  
Phoenix's green eyes narrowed with hate; 'is that so. ' She said angrily 'I think it's about time we paid Riff-Raff a visit. '  
  
They do say pride comes before a fall, and Riff-Raff felt very proud of himself. Just a few hours ago he had been a lowly servant to an over-rated playboy whom had no real idea of the power and responsibility his title of Prince Absolute had. And now, well with the rest of the crew dead, his even faithful sister by side, there could be nothing to stop in his plan to snatch the throne. He was confident. So confident in fact he didn't heard the door of the control room open, or three people entering. In fact he didn't realize what was happening until he felt the three sharp, hard points of a laser bury themselves in his back home a cold, all too familiar voice say 'Hello Riff-Raff, what a unpleasant surprise!'  
Riff spun around and was greeted with those emerald eyes flashing with hate.   
' Phoenix!' he spat the name as if it was poison 'How did you get here? '  
'I might asked you that very question. ' She replied her light tone masking her fury 'Very nice, look at you, all dressed up in your officer's uniform, sitting in the captain chair. Isn't that where my husband is supposed to sit? And why look, there's Magenta playing second in command. Are you two ever apart?'  
Magenta moved over from the counsel. She hadn't heard them either. 'What's happening 'she asked.   
Mocking puzzlement Phoenix rubbed her chin 'I don't know but let's guess. I was always good at guessing games. Frank wasn't though; he could never work them out even when the answer was right in front of him. But here's what I guess, you two got a bit fed up with my darling Frank and you shot him. And then Rocky and Columbia here got a little upset about their friend dying so you killed them as well. Am I right? '  
Riff-Raff gripped the arms of his chair ' Frank's death was for the good of Transylvania and the mission. I didn't want to kill him.'  
The playfulness dropped from Phoenix's voice 'And what mission was that Riff-Raff? The one you was sent on by the Queen or the one you had to make yourself king?'  
Magenta made a grab for the laser at her hip but Rocky leaped forward seizing her arms making her drop it.  
' Good boy, Rocky. We don't want Magenta hurting herself, do we?' Phoenix sneered  
Riff leaped to his feet but did nothing, as Phoenix's laser was now inches away from his face 'Leave her out of this.' He said 'She was acting on my orders. Please just let her go.'  
Phoenix pouted 'See Columbia, Magenta's Riff's soul mate. He would do anything for her. Isn't romantic? I bet if something happened to her he would be distraught. And if some one killed it might just send him a little crazy. People could get hurt and wouldn't that be sad?'  
Beads of sweat gathered on Riff brow 'O.k. Phoenix, you made your point what do you want?'  
Phoenix pushed Riff back in the chair 'Set coordinates for Denton, Earth.' She ordered him  
'Are you nuts?' said Riff 'People know us there!'  
'I'm close to the edge Riff; don't push me! Besides they don't know me. I've seen the video tapes, don't worry I'll take care of those three human and then the invasion goes ahead according to plan, understand?'  
Riff looked at his helpless sister and the lowered head 'yes, mistress, I understand.'  
Smiling to herself Phoenix motioned to Rocky to take Magenta away. 'Lock her in the dungeon but make sure she comfortable. She my little insurance policy.' She lent close to Riff and ran a red, painted talon , down his cheek 'I'm your new commander, you now are my prisoner.' she chuckle wickedly.  
  
Chapter 4 Faye Atlas  
Trying to look busy Brad Majors shuffled papers on his desk and hoped that no one in the office would ask him about his weekend. On Dr Scott advice he had taken a day off work but they had done him no good. It had only given him time to reflect on the events that had gone before which made him feel even more depressed. During the day he ran through the events of that night over and over again trying to see if there had been some way that he and Janet could've escaped before Frank had imprisoned in his trap of sexual pleasure. During the night his sleep had been tormenting by visions of Frank's grinning face looming down on top of him. In the end Brad decided that returning to work would at least distract him and give him back some normality into his life.   
Brad had worked at Stinehorn and Son as an architect since he graduated from Denton High five years ago. He had worked hard and had climbed the corporate ladder to the post of Junior Executive. He had he office, which he shared with Tony Whigby, whom he had been a friend with since childhood. Hank Stinehorn was a good boss, if somewhat brash for Brad's tastes. With Elise Goodwind, Mr. Stinehorn's elderly secretary the headquarters of Stinehorn and Son was generally a happy and pleasant place to work. But today Brad felt he couldn't deal with the usual light office banter. All he wanted to do was bury himself in his work and try and pretend that the last few days never happened. He wasn't that lucky.   
' There he is, Denton's own Casanova, Brad Majors. One of the two last eligible bachelors of the class of '69!' Tony's face appeared above the glass partition that separated his and Brad's desks. He was a jovial chap, around the same age as Brad, with a full head of ginger hair and mischievous blue eyes. His boyish good looks and cheeky sense of humor meant although he never seemed to have a steady partner he was never without a pretty girl on his arm.   
'Hello Tony, ' said Brad hoping Tony would leave him alone.   
'Or am I wrong, ' continued Tony 'A little bird tells me that after Betty dragged Ralph down the aisle on Saturday you popped the question to Janet. What happened? Were you feeling ill? '  
'It's true 'said Brad. His engagement to Janet was the last thing he wanted to talk about   
'Whoa!' exclaimed Tony throwing his hands up in pretend horror 'I thought you were sane. Why would you want to tie yourself down to one gal? I mean, Janet's one mighty fine chick, but, marriage? I expect she nearly ripped your hand off trying to get the ring? '  
'Not exactly, ' muttered Brad 'she said she had some difficult feelings she needed to work through. We're just going to be friends at the moment. '  
Tony playfully tapped Brad of the skull 'Er, hello, Earth to Brad. Can't you tell? She's braking up with you, man! Let's just be friends is chick talk for goodbye, I've got a six foot, blond hunk wanting for me at home and you are keeping me from him!'  
An image of Janet and Rocky flashed across Brad's mind but tried to ignore it. 'I'm sure she wasn't thinking that' he said ' things were just moving to fast for her '  
'So what? Forget her' said Tony ' There's plenty more fish in the sea. I been when you walk out that door you will practically trip over a gorgeous babe who is turned on by the tall, dark nerdy type like you. '   
Brad nodded silently to himself. Maybe there was a cornel of truth in what Tony had just said? Janet had been the only girl Brad had ever dated. Maybe he should play the field a bit more before settling down.   
The door of the office opened and Hank Stinehorn strode in. He was a huge bear of a man with a booming voice and gray hair swept back into what could loosely be called a quiff. Although he was loud and sometimes seemed untactful he was a successful businessman who really did care about his employees. If the truth was to by known those who worked for Hank was the only family he had. The name Stinehorn and Son had referred to Hank and his father who had died some years ago. Hank having never married was actually a very lonely man and the company meant everything to him. He especially had a soft spot for Brad whom he treated like a son.   
'How are we all doing this fine morning? ' He boomed leaning on Tony's desk.   
'Never better H. S. ' Said Tony 'I got those plans for the Sleepy View Hotel company if you want to look at them. '  
Mr. Stinehorn took up the papers from Tony's desk and glanced over them ' Splendid work my boy, expect a little something extra in your pay packet at the end of the month. Brad, it's grand to see you back at work!'  
Brad coughed 'I'm sorry I had a couple of days off. '   
'No problem son, you deserve it. You've been working hard on that building development on the other side of town. '  
'Well I make up the hours now. '  
Hank laid a friendly punch on Brad shoulder 'you see, that's what I like about you Brad. You're a man's man. '  
Somewhere in the back of Brad's head he could hear Frank's suggestive laughter mocking this comment.   
' In fact ' Mr. Stinehorn continued 'I think you've been working a little too much. A job like yours has a lot of paper work and typing and I don't want my star performer being tied up with all that menial work. That's why I have got you your own personal assistant. Ms Atlas, would you come in here, please. '  
The door opened and Faye Atlas entered. Brad gulped uncomfortably; he hadn't expected someone quite as attractive! Her thick, auburn curls were tied back in a neat ponytail apart from two ringlets with fell down the sides of her face framing her sparkling green eyes. Her face was elfin and she had an adorable turned-up nose that was slightly freckled. She was wearing a bright red suit with although smart could not disguise her voluptuous figure. Around her neck she wore a gold heart-shapely pendant engraved with what looked like a bolt of lightening. Brad couldn't help noticing how the pendant drew his eye down to her ample cleavage.   
'Faye Atlas 'she said shaking Brad's hand. She had long scarlet nails, which matched her suit. Brad stiffen slightly. For a woman she had an amazingly powerful hand shake and her talons was digging into his hand. 'A pleasure to meet you' muttered Brad trying to advert his gaze from her bosom.   
'I can tell you're the strong, silence type Mr. Majors 'Faye purred gracefully sitting down and crossing her long, lean legs 'I don't mind. I always say actions speak louder than words. '  
Tony let out a long low whistle and throw Brad a look as if to say 'If you don't want her, I most certainly do!'  
'We're very lucky to get Faye. She just moved here, where did you say you lived?' asked Mr. Stinehorn   
' Here and there. ' Said Faye waving a slender hand vaguely ' Europe, mainly, I was born in England but traveled around quite a lot, you know, Paris, Athens, Rome, Frankfurt. '  
'That' name made Brad jump and he inevitably broke the pencil he was holding in half.   
'Something wrong, Brad? ' Asked Mr. Stinehorn   
'Um, no, sir I was just thinking of something else.'  
Faye smiled knowingly to herself. Yes, she'd been right. It was him. No one else would have such a nervous reaction to the word Frankfurt unless it reminded them of a traumatic experience.   
Mr. Stinehorn chuckled ' you could say Faye is an ' Atlas ' of the world ' he quipped.   
Both Faye and Brad grimaced at the awful pun. Mr. Stinehorn took the hint ' Sorry, I expect you get that all the time. I'd better leave you to get to know Brad. ' With that he left.   
Faye fixed Brad with a stare 'So, Mr. Majors, I expect you would like to know all about me. '  
Brad swallowed and tried to wet his lips. He was trying desperately to be professional but the woman before him oozed a sexual energy like no other female he ever met before!  
'Well' he said finally ' I guess I would like to know what skills you have? That could be used at Stinehorn and Son, I mean. '  
Faye absentmindedly played with her hair ' Well, I can do short hand, long hand, type, file. I speak French, Italian and German. I had have a PHD in biology. My last job was with one of Germany's leading medical scientists. I took a night coarse in structural design. And, ' she purred huskily 'I am told I give great shoulder rubs to stressed executives!'  
Brad took the handkerchief from his top pocket and dabbed his face and neck. It had suddenly seemed to have gotten extremely hot in the office.   
'That last skill won't be necessary, Ms Atlas. ' He said trying to make his voice calm.   
Faye raised a eyebrow ' are you sure? 'She asked leaning forward slightly ' you look a little tense, right now. '  
The pendant around her neck swung almost hypnotically and as she leaned closer Brad could smell her heavy, sweet perfume. He cleared his throat and changed the subject ' you said you worked for a scientist in Germany, can you tell me a bit about that? '  
' He was a doctor working in bio-chemical research. I was under him for six years. '  
From them the other side of the glass screen Brad could hear Tony choking on his mid-morning coffee. He was obviously eaves dropping!  
'And why did you leave that post, Ms Atlas? '  
'He died' she sighed ' we had a very close working relationship. I couldn't face to continue at that company. The memories were too painful. I decided it was best for me to pack up and settle somewhere else. I always wanted to live in America and Denton seemed a nice, quiet town for a single girl to put down some roots. So here I am, for you to do with me what you will !'  
Brad pretended to make some notes so to avoid Faye's seductive stare. 'Well, that seems all in order ' he muttered, his eyes firmly fixed on the piece of paper in front of himself 'Are there any questions you would like to ask me? '  
Just a couple, ' said Faye 'Are you married ?   
Brad spluttered 'That's a bit of a intimate question!'  
Faye shrugged ' Not really. I just find that single bosses have different needs to married. You know, when wifey around it is a lot easier to arrange dinner parties at home, that kind of thing. '  
' Well if you must know I've just come out of a relationship. '  
Faye drummed her talons on the arm of her chair ' Oh I see ' she said thoughtfully ' I do hope it wasn't painful. '  
Brad was rather annoyed that everyone seem to be asking about his love life when he least wanted to talk about it 'is that all Ms Atlas? He asked.   
' There is one more thing. What would you like me to call you? Brad or Mr. Majors. I usually call my employers by their first names. Mind you, ' Majors ' is such as powerful name. It means brave in German, you know. ' she leant forward again gentle touching Brad's hand. He quickly pulled it away   
' Mr. Majors will do just fine. Now, if you go down the hall and take the second door on the right, you'll find Mrs. Goodwind, she'll explain your duties to you. '  
' Whatever you say, Mr. Majors. ' Faye purred gracefully standing up and sauntering out of the office. The moment she had gone Tony's reappeared over the top of the glass partition ' Holy Moley !' he exclaimed 'did you see the curves on her. I wish Stinehorn would give me a bonus like that !'  
'She seemed a very pleasant girl. ' said Brad not wanting to admit that he had been attracted to her.   
'I'm not surprised her last boss died. He probably had a heart attack caused by too many shoulder rubs.' muttered Tony 'and I'll tell you another thing. She was defiantly coming on to you. '  
' Don't be childish, Tony !' snapped Brad ' I'm sure Ms Atlas was just being friendly. And, anyway even if she was flirting with me, what am I supposed to do about it. '  
'Well it's a long shot but you could maybe ask her out on a date!' said Tony stunned at his friend's naivety in matters of love.   
' I can't do that ' protested Brad ' What about Janet? '  
Tony signed 'Look Brad, man to man, I'm telling you, Janet is yesterday's news, Faye's tomorrow's. When your horse bucks you off, it's time to get a new filly! A beautiful woman has just spent ten minutes giving you the eye and your not going to react? You must be crazy!' with that Tony head disappeared behind the frosted glass of the partition.   
Brad gazed through the open door of his office. From his chair he could see Faye reclining against the corridor wall chatting to Mrs. Goodwind. For the first time since being introduced to her Brad allowed himself to fully take in the full curves of her stunning figure. He had to admit, even Janet looked like an old maid in comparison! Faye peered over Mrs. Goodwind shoulder and noticed Brad's stare. She smiled seductively and winked an emerald eye. Blushing slightly Brad smiled back. Maybe Tony was right. He felt very attracted to Faye and it was oblivious she found him engaging. Janet had said she thought it best for them to just be friends, what harm come asking this pretty young women out do? He reclined in his chair. Yes, he had made up his mind. Tomorrow morning he would ask Faye out on a friendly lunch date. Brad looked out the window. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, all of a sudden he felt a lot better about himself. 'Today' he thought ' is the first day of the rest of life !'  
  
  
David St Patrick swung his sports bag over his shoulder and made his way down the narrow street. He glanced at his watch, 8: 00pm, he was supposed to pick Suzy up for their date at 8: 30 and he still had to shower and change. Couch had kept him late, the big game was on Saturday and he had watched to get some extra pitches in. ' The Denton High Diamonds would be nothing without that famous St Patrick thunder ball' he had said to David. But David didn't mind, as far as he with concerned he was the luckiest guy on earth, star pitcher on the school baseball team, A-grade student and the boyfriend of Denton High's own homecoming queen Suzy Swan. Yep, life was pretty sweet.   
He turned up the collar of his sports jacket against the cold, November wind and glanced round the alleyway. It was dusk and the alleyway was badly lit. If this had been some big city like New York or even nearby Bluewater he would have been worried but Denton had the best crime rate in the state so a strong, young man like him could walk home quite safely.   
' You'll find happy hearts and a picket fence, tenderness and innocent in Denton ' David sang to himself as he made his way homeward through the discarded newspapers and trash cans that littered the passage.   
' Excuse me' came a voice from behind him 'I wondered if you can help me. ' David spun round to see a small woman in her middle twenties. She defiantly looked from out of town. Her hair was in a short bob and dyed bright red. Her face was ghostly white with lashing of black make-up neatly applied around her eyes. She was wearing a low cut glittery top and black satin hot pants. Despite her unconventional appearance David decided to assist the young woman. After all, he always believed in helping a damsel in distress. ' Yes ma'm, what can I do for you? '  
The woman smiled but looked slightly nervous, ' I'm new in town, can you direct me to the nearest hotel? '  
David set down his bag ' Sure, ma'm that'll be the Denton Rooms, it's not far. Just got down the way you came, take a right, carry on down that road 'til, ' he paused the stranger seemed to be peering over his shoulder and signaling to some-one behind him, David turned to see the tall, well-built man directly behind him. In the stranger's raised hand was a brick. 'Hey you ' David shouted 'what ya think your doing? 'But it was too late. With one swift blow the man bought the brick down on David's head and he tumbled forwards. David St Patrick was dead before he even hit the ground.   
Columbia looked down at the body and shuddered. She never could stand blood and gore but the killing had been a necessary evil. Rocky dropped the brick and smiled innocently at her ' Rocky did good, yes? ' he asked. 'Yes' she murmured ' Rocky did good. Now come on let's find Phoenix. ' Rocky slung the young man's corpse over his back and the pair made their way the enterance of the alleyway. They didn't have to wait long. Soon a black Mercedes pulled into the curb and the door opened.   
Phoenix peered out 'Good' she whispered 'you got one. Male, late teens, athletic, he should have a good strong heart. Now quickly Rocky, put him in the trunk. ' Rocky did what he was told.   
'I hate this ' said Columbia, getting in the car 'I am not a killer !'  
'Look, we all have to do things we don't like. Do you think I am going to enjoy seducing that Brad Majors? I'm telling you, coming on to him today was terrible. To think, my Frank actually slept with that weed of a man !' Phoenix shock her thick curls out of their ponytail 'I can't wait to get to the castle and out of these awful human clothes '  
Rocky got in the back of the car ' All done. ' he said proudly 'Now we go home and make Frank all better !'  
' Exactly. ' said Phoenix and with that the trio roared off into the night   
  
Chapter 5 Love Reunited  
Phoenix scraped the last remaining morsel of food into her mouth and reclined back in her chair. ' Now that is what I call a fine meal. ' She said ' It is amazing how much your cooking improve when it's a matter of life and death, Riff Raff. '  
' Thank you Mistress. ' Replied Riff reluctantly. Working for Frank had been awful but at least Riff had known that in the end he would have the upper hand. There was no tricking Phoenix however, he knew she had complete control over him.   
Columbia pushed her food around her plate. She couldn't help remembering that the last time she had sat to eat at this table her boyfriend had been the main course !  
Phoenix read her mind ' you'd needn't worry, ' she said ' It's only beef !'  
' I'm still not hungry. ' Answered Columbia pushing her plate away. Automatically Rocky started to eat the food Columbia had left.   
' Manners, Rocky, ' Disciplined Phoenix.   
'Sorry Phoenix, ' said Rocky his mouth still full. ' Columbia, may Rocky have, please? '  
Columbia nodded. 'You see, ' smiled Phoenix 'you can be polite if you were try. Now we're just one big, happy family !'  
Riff muttered something under his breath and took a swig out of the wine bottle. Phoenix ignored him.   
' One thing I don't get with this whole business with you and Frank, ' said Columbia sipping her wine out of a chipped tea cup, ' Why did both him and Riff say he wasn't married? '  
'Because she was below him and he knew it!' sneered Riff viscously.   
Angered by this comment, Phoenix slapped Riff across the back of his head making him drop the wine bottle ' Remarks like that, ' she snapped ' could loose a brother his sister ! I would keep your mouth shut if I was you. 'she took out a packet of cigarettes and lit one on the candle in the center of the table. ' If you must know I will tell you. '  
Rocky banged his fist excitedly on the table. ' Story, story !' he cried eager to hear the tale. Phoenix leaned back in her chair, took a long draw from her cigarette, closed her eyes and began ' Once upon a time warp on a planet far, far away, there lived a very handsome much admired prince called Frankfurter. He was the only son of the Queen and as well as being extremely sexy he was a talented scientist so the Queen sent him away to medical school to train as a doctor. At medical school he met an equally talented and exceptionally beautiful daughter of a lower member of his mother court. It was lust at first sight. '  
' Don't you mean love? ' asked Columbia.   
Phoenix looked at her ' there's no such thing as love at first sight. It has to grow and develop. But pure animal sexual attention, well, that's a different matter. Frank and I were drawn together by an uncontrollable desire for each other, we had sex for the first time within hours of meeting. That wasn't uncommon on our planet .Although I have to admit it was an incredibly moving experience. '  
' Then it all went wrong, ' interrupted Riff Raff, annoyed by Phoenix's romantic sentiment.   
' That your opinion, just because we weren't related doesn't mean we weren't soul mates. As I was saying, our relationship was purely physical to begin with. But as I spent more time with him I realized there was a side of Frank that he kept hidden. A vulnerable, sensitive side that needed to be protected. And I so wanted to protect him . '  
' Poppycock!' exclaimed Riff. Phoenix glared at him with pure hatred. ' You see, ' She continued ' there were those on our planet who were plotting to overthrow the Monarchy. The organization was known as ' The River of Night's Dreaming' and their sole purpose was to kill the Queen and her family and replace them as head of state. Frank was literally scared for his life. During the day he would act confident and charming be really he was petrified. No one knew who was a traitor , you see, so he was forever watching his back. The moments we spent together were the only time he felt safe. At night, after we'd made love, he would fall asleep crying in my arms. Well after we'd been seeing each other for about six months, Frank proposed. It was the happiest day of my life. But around that time the rebel force were so strong, the Upper Council had begun looking into other suitable planets that the Royal family and members of court could escape to. Frank's protection was top priority! The prince of Transylvania having a wife would be considered a sign of weakness but finally the Queen consented for us to be married in secret. Only a few close friends and lovers were present at the ceremony and immediately afterwards I was sent to a classified location outside the capital city. Frank remained at the palace, escaping whenever he could to see me. Our brief trysts were irregular and short but as long as we were together it didn't seem to matter. We would spend our days talking, reading poetry and making hot, passionate love . Then five years later when Earth had been confirmed a suitable location for the new colony, I took a sleeping draft and Frank stored me in the castle's safety capsule. The rest you know. '  
Phoenix stubbed out her cigarette and Columbia sighed, ' What a romantic story. ' she breathed a dreamy look in her eyes ' I never realized Frank was that vulnerable. ' During Phoenix's story Riff Raff had opened the drinks cabinet and help himself to another bottle of wine ' Yes' he said ' It's a lovely fairy tale, too bad the true wasn't included. About the Furters being underhanded dictators and you being Frank's pampered play-thing.'  
Phoenix jumped to her feet enraged by Riff constant answering back ' Well maybe it's time to ask Frank's opinion. ' She said through gritted teeth ' Come Rocky, Columbia. The time has come to resurrect my husband from the grave !' With that she lead them to the lift. Riff drained the remaining liquid from the bottle and threw it violently against the wall. He then followed the group upstairs.   
  
  
Phoenix tied a knot in the end of the surgeon thread and cut off the remainder. She stood back and admired the neat scar across her beloved chest. ' Finished at last !' she sighed throwing her head back and allowing Columbia to dab her brow. Riff leaned against the control panel and groaned. Phoenix was becoming more and more like her husband by the minute and soon he would have to put up with both of them! Rocky fussed around Frank's head, stroking his hair and planting kisses on his forehead. ' Frank be all right soon. ' he kept whispering.   
' This can only end in tears. ' Commented Riff Raff ' It isn't right, you know !'  
' Shut it! ' Ordered Phoenix, pushing what remained of poor David St Patrick's body freezer 'I've got too much to think about to deal with your incessant ramblings! Rocky, you put Frank in the tank. Riff, you know what to do and don't try any funny business !Columbia, keep an eye on Riff, I don't trust him for you a moment. '  
Carefully Rocky placed Frank's corpse into the tank. Grumbling to himself Riff began to turn the wheel lowering the cocktail shaker-like device from the centre of the ceiling. Perching carefully on the side of the tank Phoenix added the coloured liquids one by one. Slowly a perfect rainbow formed over Frank's motionless body. Excited at the prospect of being reunited with him his creator, Rocky giggled and banged the sides of tank. ' Quiet Rocky ' said Phoenix, carefully turning off all the taps.   
' Now Columbia, ' she ordered. Immediately Columbia pulled down the large switch beside her. From all around there came the whir of mechanary and the lights in the lab flickered on and off.   
'I don't think it's working !' screamed Columbia above the noise. But before the words was even out of her mouth Phoenix let out a shriek of joy as Frank's eyes flickered open !  
  
Chapter 6 Frankie's Back !  
Frank squinted against the brightness that surrounded him and raised a hand to his throbbing brow. He tried to focus on the three figures leaning over him and soon their faces snapped into view. He smiled up at them as he realized who they were. He was an atheist but if there was a heaven this was most defiantly it. He heaved himself up his elbow but flopped back down. He felt so weak!  
' Is he all right? ' Columbia was speaking ' He looks really spaced out !'  
' Am I in heaven? ' asked Frank gazing up. He felt extremely tired but blissfully happy.   
Rocky overjoyed at his lover's recovery let out a jungle call and beat his chest.   
Phoenix leaned down into the tank and soothingly caressed Frank's cheek. ' No, my dearest one, ' she murmured softly ' you are very much alive !I saved you.'  
'Phoenix!' Frank cried with amazement and delight ' you're here. Oh my Phoenix, my beautiful, wonderful Phoenix, how I missed you !' He tenderly took her hand in his and kissed it, inhaling her scent 'Hang on, I'll get up. ' Tentatively Frank took holding of the sides of the tank and tried to haul himself to his feet. His head swam with exciting and weariness and loosing his balance he toppled forwards throwing his arms around Rocky's neck for support. Rocky thrilled to see Frank again kissed him passionately before lifting him out of the tank and twirling round with him singing ' Frankie's back!' over and over again.   
' Rocky, ' said Phoenix ' be gentle with him ! He's still very happy weak. '  
Rocky obliged and set Frank back down on his feet but still kept a supportive arm around his waist. Frank looked stunned at Rocky ' Baby, you can talk!' Rocky nodded proudly and pointed at Phoenix 'Phoenix make Rocky better, make Columbia better and give Rocky voice. She very special, like Rocky's Frankie!' Frank steadying himself made his way across to Phoenix ' You are truly mind-blowing!' he whispered huskily taking her face in his hands. Phoenix melted at his familiar touch. ' I'd do anything for you. ' she murmured wrapping her arms about his waist pulling him close to her body. Columbia nudged Rocky. There was not mistaking the look in Frank's eyes. This was much more than lust!  
Frank stooped his head low and moistened his lips. Phoenix's body tingled with anticipation and she lent forwards mouth slightly open ready for the taste of the kiss she dreamed about for so long. Suddenly Frank staggered backwards in horror pointing over Phoenix's shoulder and screaming terrified. He had spotted Riff. ' Traitor!' he shrieked hiding behind Rocky ' Murderer !Keep away from him Phoenix, he's a killer. You Bastard, my family trusted you. '  
Riff rolled his eyes. This was the kind of melodramatic reaction he had expected. Phoenix approach Frank and tenderly stroked his hair ' It's all right, ' she soothed ' I know. He won't hurt you now, he realizing what's it's like when your loved one is in danger. ' she smirked at Riff.   
Frank smiled at her ' what deliciously evil plan have you devised my sweetheart? ' he asked.   
Phoenix rested her head on Frank's shoulder and nuzzled his hair. ' I've imprisoned Magenta in the dungeon. ' she whispered in his ear 'I have fixed her up to a 1000-watt electric circuit. If Riff makes one false move his darling sister is history !'  
Frank through his head back and laughed wickedly ' What a stroke of genius Phoenix dear. ' he cried ' make the punishment fit the crime !'  
Cockily Frank swaggered across the lab to where Riff-Raff was hunched fuming with frustration. Placing a long, elegant figure under Riff's chin Frank force him to look him in the eye ' Riff-Raff, say I'm sorry for killing you '  
'I'm sorry for killing you ' muttered Riff humiliated by the whole situation.   
'Say, You Franknfurter, are the fineness scientist in the galaxy matched only by your beautiful wife and I, Riff-Raff am nothing but a lowly little worm!'  
Riff grimaced with embarrassment and tried to look away. Frank tightened his grip around Riff throat ' Say it or Magenta's toast !' threatened Frank loving watching him squirm.   
'You Franknfurter, are the fineness scientist in the galaxy matched only by your beautiful wife and I, Riff-Raff am nothing but a lowly little worm. ' mumbled Riff.   
Frank brought down a viscous blow on Riff-Raff's shoulder causing him to tumble the ground. Phoenix cackled hysterically , amused by Riff's humiliation .Columbia wet her lips nervously. She knew Riff had been wrong to kill Frank but what Frank was putting him through was awful !Frank gazed down at Riff's crouched form and sneered. ' Kiss my foot, worm!' mocked Frank cruelly . Shaking with both fear and hatred Riff lowered his head and pressed his lips to the toe of Frank's slipper. Frank grinned elated by his victory over the servant that had betrayed him. With a swift kick Frank booted Riff directly in the face sending him reeling backwards with a yell of pain 'I'm bored with you now, get out of my sight. ' Frank ordered. Glad to escape any further shame, Riff scampered towards the lift and retreated to the lower floor. Frank turned to face his friends and made and small bow.   
' That low-life won't be planning any more mutinies, me thinks !' he chuckled. He stepped towards Columbia and Rocky and took their hands in his. ' My dear friends and faithful lovers., I thank you for your kindness and assistance towards my beloved wife and to me. I look forward to rewarding you both personally. Be for the present I would be most grateful if you would leave Phoenix and me in private. We have many things to.....discuss. ' Rocky looked disappointed but Columbia nudged him and lead him out the door.   
Frank turned to Phoenix giving her a long, lingering look and smiled seductively. They were alone at last! Phoenix rushed forward, no longer about to contain her excitement at seeing him, and threw her arms around his neck. She burrowed her head under his gown and peppered his chest with thousands of feverish kisses. Frank closed his eyes and tenderly caressed Phoenix auburn curls. He didn't have to pretend any more. He was with the one person who understood. He held her to him and felt all the hurt and pain slip away. ' I know,' he breathed softly 'I'm here now. '  
  
  
Frank allowed his head to loll back onto the satin pillows and groaned with pleasure. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the long, skilled fingers massaging his body. ' Oh Phoenix! ' he whimpered as her hand soothingly rubbed a particularly sensitive spot on his stomach ' It was never like this with the others! '  
Phoenix smiled and poured some ylang ylang oil onto her hands. If the truth be known, she was enjoying this as much as Frank was ' Didn't Rocky or Columbia ever give you a sensual massage? ' she asked working the tense muscles of his shoulders .   
Frank let out a sigh ' No, they didn't know my sensitive spots like you do! Oh Phoenix, I can't tell you how good it is to not have to teach some-one how to touch me! You must know every inch of my body.'  
Phoenix smiled; it turned her on knowing her touch aroused him in a way that others could not. Deliberately, she dug her fingers into the shallow between his shoulder blades where a stressful knot had built up. Frank let out a joyful squeal and kicked his feet.   
The two of them were relaxing in the privacy of Frank's bedroom. Phoenix, aware of the traumatic predicament her husband had been through insisted on giving him a massage to help him unwind; Frank, all too willing to get reacquainted with his wife was happy to agree.   
Phoenix adjusted her black, lace teddy and moved a little closer to her husband. ' Frank, ' she murmured pausing from kneading his lower back, allowing her hands to rest on his firm, pert buttocks ' did you miss me when I was asleep, you know, emotionally, not just the physical stuff? '  
Frank groaned drowsily, sent into ecstasy by Phoenix's body rub. She lay down beside him, her head resting on his back. ' I missed you, ' she sighed closing her eyes ' I use to dream about those wonderful poems you read me back when we were at medical school, remember? 'And in the darkness of fear and destruction, no foe can harm me for your love is my shield. ' I'd hate to think I am just like the others, that everything has been about sex. '  
Frank rolled over and regarded the worried look on Phoenix's face with concern. ' Don't say things like that, ' he said pushing a stray ringlet behind her ear ' I was lost without you. I may have not shown it but I was petrified I would never see your beautiful green eyes again. '  
' But what about Rocky? ' asked Phoenix 'and Columbia? You cannot say you didn't have feelings for them. '  
' Rocky is a delightful plaything and Columbia is a devoted friend. They were fulfilling for my body but never my soul. That belongs to you alone. When Riff pulled his laser on me all I could think of was what would happen to you !'  
Satisfied, Phoenix curled up next to him. Responsively Frank put his arms around her ' I never held them, you know, afterwards. I couldn't. However great the sex had been I would just roll over and go to sleep. It left me feeling empty inside. I knew if they ever saw the real me, without the cockiness and showmanship they wouldn't understand. Right up 'til the end I never let anyone but you see me cry. '  
Phoenix placed a loving hand against Frank cheek and gazed deep into his eyes. Hidden inside her something raw and carnal stirred. It was always when Frank was vulnerable like this she wanted him the most. Sensing her physical need Frank took Phoenix's mouth in his and kissed her gently. Phoenix weaken under his touch. This was how it used to be back on Transylvania. Her tongue extended, parting his lips eager to explore his mouth. Hungrily Frank pushed her back against the soft pillows. Phoenix was over-awed; Frank had defiantly seemed to regain his strength.   
Tentatively but firmly his fingers slipped under the silk of Phoenix's bodice caressing her soft, warm feminine curves. Phoenix sighed weakly as Frank buried his face into her neck and playfully nibbled the skin there. Slowly, as to make the most of every second, Phoenix trailed her hand down the length of Frank's body stroking every firm, well-oiled muscle .It came to rest in that small of his back, guiding his hips closer to hers. She nuzzled her nose into his dark, curly mane, breathing in his masculine, musky odor. Making love was even better than she'd remembered.   
His arms were about her now, holding her close. So close, that she could feel the full bulk of his weight thrusting down on her and his breathe hot, against her skin, coming in short, excited pants. 'Yes!' she whispered into his hair ' Please Frank, oh how I wanted this !'  
But suddenly Frank's breathing changed; he was gulping for air, not out of desire but panic and exhaustion !He rolled away from them Phoenix and lay on his back, heart thumping, breathing deeply.   
Phoenix sat up and gazed anxiously down at him. The blood had drained for his face and his skin was cool and clammy.   
' I'm sorry, ' he gasped part fatigued, part embarrassed ' I just couldn't. I so wanted to make love to you, but the pain. I thought I was going to have a heart attack !'  
Phoenix took a lace handkerchief from the bedside table and gently dabbed the sweat from Frank's brow. ' It all right, ' she soothed ' you were badly injured and the operation took its toll on your body. I didn't expect us to be able to ' enjoy ourselves ' straightaway. '  
Frank frowned ' operation? What operation? '  
Now it was Phoenix's turn to look embarrassed ' I had to return to earth to find a suitable donate for your heart. I thought if we worked together the mission could go ahead as planned. ' she murmured dreading Frank's reaction.   
Frank gasped in horror and drew the bedclothes around him ' We're on Earth? Oh my dearest one, Earth is a very dangerous place! You don't realize, there are people here who know we are aliens. They will kill us. '  
Cautiously Phoenix pulled the sheets away from here husband. ' I know, do not worry, I have it all taken care of. I went to see that Majors person today ,I had him wrapped round my little finger. Soon he'll tell me where the others are and then they're mine. After that, well, the world's our oyster. '  
Frank relaxed a little hearing this. He took her hand and kissed each of the fingers lovingly ' Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. '  
Phoenix giggled and playfully tickled Frank's ear ' You are really attractive when you're worried about me. Your nose wrinkles up like a bunny rabbit, it's incredibly sexy. '  
Frank regained a little of his strength at this comment. He propped himself up on one arm whilst snaking the other around Phoenix's waist ' Well, maybe Mr. Bunny Rabbit would like to put something in his hole. ' he pouted provocatively nibbling Phoenix's ear.   
' No. ' said Phoenix trying not to weaken ' you're tired; get some sleep and tomorrow, if you're stronger maybe we can try something not too strenuous. '  
Frank sighed but relented and snuggled back down under the sheets. Phoenix smiled and curled up beside him. Once again, Frank took her in his arms and held her, be this time the embrace was less sexual and more protective. With her cheek pressed against his strong chest Phoenix closed her eyes sleepily. ' Goodnight, my handsome prince. ' she murmured drowsily.   
' Goodnight, my Queen. ' Frank replied drifting into dreams.   
  
  
Furtively Riff-Raff gazed around the damp stone corridors that lead to the dungeon cells. It was a horrible; revolting place and it repulsed him to think his sister was imprisoned in such squalor . Something quick and furry scuttled past his ankle making him jump. He suspected it was a rat and took a swipe at it with the candelabra he was carrying but it was already gone.   
Peering into each of the cells he whispered into the near darkness, ' Magenta are you there? '   
A faint coughing from the end cell gave away her location. Riff approached the door and shone the candlelight through the small, barred window. There, chained to an electric chair unable to move, was   
Magenta. Riff gasped in dismay to see his sister in such a horrendous predicament. Noticing his presence Magenta coughed dryly and raised her weary eyes. ' Hello brother dearest, ' she crocked   
Riff pressed his face close to the bars and whispered so the two of them would not be here ' Oh my darling, are you all right? '  
' It's not as bad as it looks. They feed me quite well and Columbia comes to keep me company sometimes. ' She regarded Riff's lower lip which was bleeding slightly from where Frank had kicked him ' I see our so-called master has returned. '  
Angrily Riff booted the cell door ' I despise both of them equally ! Look what they've done to you. It's no use, the first chance I get I'm going to find out where Phoenix is keeping the keys and we are escaping from this fated place. Forget the mission; forget the revolution! You're what's important to me. The River of Nights Dreaming can carry on without us. '  
Magenta mustered what little strength she had and sat bolt upright ' I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Is this the man who worked from seven years undercover in the Queen's count whilst planning to overthrow her? The man who inspired people all over our planet to fight for their freedom? The chosen emperor of the new republic? '  
Riff gripped the bars and stare at his sister. All through their lives he had been the dominant partner but at this time of crisis when she should have been at her weakest Magenta was showing a courage he had never seen before. ' But what am I suppose to do? ' he asked her.   
' As soon as you can get to the control room and send a message to Commander Alfons .Tell him what has happened. Tell him the assassination of Frank went wrong and now he has Phoenix with him. Together they are unstoppable. The ambush on the Queen must go ahead as planned. He must rally the surportors of the rebel alliance and march on the palace ! You must watch Frank and Phoenix if the invasion of Earth looks as if it will go ahead you must do everything in your power to stop it. Kill both of them if necessary. '  
'I can't, ' argued Riff helplessly ' If I make so much as a step out of line they have threatened to kill you. '  
But Magenta eyes were calm and as cool as steel ' I don't care what they do to me. ' she said steadily ' When we joined the freedom fighters we took the oath that no individual was more important than the cause. I am willing to lay down my life for Transylvania. It's the least I can do. '  
Riff-Raff nodded ' I understand, forgive me, it was a moment of weakness. '  
Magenta smiled warmly at him ' I never doubted you bravery for a minute, brother dearest, and do not worried. I am convinced we will both survive this and you will become noble and proud leader. '  
Riff reached through the bars to try and touch his sister but couldn't. Instead he raised and lowered his arm in the traditional Transylvanian salute. ' I will make you proud darling sister. ' he said putting the candelabra near her cell door so she may at least have some light . Blowing a kiss to her through the small window Riff retreated back down the corridor.   
' I know you will. ' whispered Magenta as he disappeared from her eye line ' I know you will. '  
  
Chapter 7 The Lunch Date   
Brad cleared his throat and tried to think of the letter to the building contractors, he usually typed his own correspondence and wasn't used to dictating to a secretary. Faye Atlas perched on the corner of his desk chewing the end of her pencil with her perfect white teeth awaiting his command. Brad took off his glasses and polished them intently on his handkerchief before putting them back on. It wasn't only the letter with was making him nervous. All last night he had been trying to work out how he could ask Faye on a date without sounding like an immature teenager . Asking girls out was never his strong point. He had had a crush on Janet for three years before Dr Scott had practical forced the two of them together. And Janet had certainly been a lot least threatening than Faye. ' Damn!' Brad silently scolded himself ' don't think about Janet ! It'll only make you loose your nerve. ' Thinking of Janet made him think of their engagement, thinking of their engagement made him think of Frank and thinking of Frank made him doubt that he would ever have a healthy relationship with a woman again!  
' Mr. Majors, do you want me? ' Faye's smooth, English accent drifted into Brad's mind making him jump.   
' Er what? I mean pardon, Ms Atlas? ' Brad tried to stifle the improper image that flashed into his head at Faye's comment.   
' Do you want me to take a letter. You called me in here five minutes ago and you haven't told me what you want written yet !'  
' Oh yes, I'm sorry I have other things on my mind.'  
' You should go to bed early. I always feel better after I've spent a long time in bed. '  
Brad coughed. There was that unprofessional idea again !' The letter is to Talbot and Mann Builders. Dear Mr. Talbot, on behalf of Stinehorn and Son, may I congratulate you on the work you have done on the Sunshine Valley estate. It is very reassuring that in this day in age there are still craftsmen like your employees who can provide safe and affordable homes for Denton's families . I look forward to our meeting on the 23rd and suggested to my employer that we put in, ' Brad paused. Absentmindedly his eyes had before drawn to the hemline of Faye's rather short black skirt and he couldn't help but notice that the white, lace trim of her petticoat was showing. He gulped. Almost deliberately Faye shifted her weight so her miniskirt crept up her thigh so a small pink, satin bow could be seen nestling in the lace. Brad's mind wandered, he speculated whether Faye was the kind of woman who wore matching underwear. Did she, at this very minute, have on frilly little white panties and bra trimmed with pink satin ribbon? ' Stop it ' he thought ' this is not going to help you in the least when you come to ask her out !'  
' Put in what? ' Faye asked leaning forwards.   
Brad spluttered but then remembered the letter ' put in a further bid on your work for other projects we are involved in. yours Sincerely Brad Majors. '  
Faye finished her notes and placed her pencil behind her ear. ' Will that be all? ' she said regarded him with her sparkling eyes.   
' Yes, well, no. I was wondering would you like to have lunch with me? Today? '  
A mischievous smile played on Faye's glossy lips ' Do you ask all your co-workers out to lunch or am I special. '  
Shyly Brad blushed ' Well, your new in town, in the country in fact !And I know this lovely little bistro, Pierre's it's called and they do the most wonderful open sandwiches. I'm just being friendly, don't feel pressured because I'm your boss, I mean if you've got something better to do? '  
' Well I do have a half-eaten muffin waiting for me on my desk, but your offer sounds much more tempting. '  
Brad giggled both overjoyed and nervous ' That's brilliant! I don't want us to be just boss and secretary; I want us to be friends. '  
Faye leaned close to him so she was a distance that could be easily called intimate ' Don't worry; I'm sure we will be. ' she murmured. She then took her notes and strutted out of the office .   
  
  
Brad pushing the remainder of the cheese and mushroom tart around his plate and fiddled nervously with his napkin. Faye reclined in her chair and observes him over the rim of her coffee cup. The two of them were sitting on the patio in front of Pierre's, a fashionable but intimate café in the better part of Denton. The café was all but empty and the on other customers were a young courting couple who had spent the entire too giggling, cuddling and feeding each other ice-cream.   
' Is there something the matter? ' asked Faye stirring her coffee ' You look tense.'  
Brad sighed and gazed down at the tablecloth. ' You'll think I'm silly but I get nervous around people I don't know well . '  
Faye shook her red mane. ' I don't think silly at all. Too many men these days think they've got it all, assume they can just snap their fingers and a girl will come running. It's nice to find a man who's not afraid to be vulnerable. It's even quite sexy !'  
Brad smiled and blushed.   
'Having said that ' Faye continued resting her hands on the table ' I do feel it's important we feel comfortable around each other if we are going to work together. So what can I tell you to prove I'm not a homicidal maniac ? '  
Brad noticed her foot was resting gently on his ankle. A million thoughts and feelings raced across his mind and her said the first clean thing that popped into his head ' what's Britain like? '  
' Grey, rainy and boring !that's why I left. There are so many different cultures and experiences in this world I want to taste them all before I die! Don't you ever feel like that? ' she was playing with Brad's fingers, tracing their outline and intertwining them with her own.   
' Not really. ' he sighed ' I thought I would get married and settle down here but the prospective Mrs. Majors changed her mind '  
' What a shame and a handsome man like you too !'  
Brad shrugged. Strangely enough to more time he spent with Faye the less he thought about Janet. He gazed at her and once again he his eyes fell on the pendant hanging around her neck.   
' I hope you don't mind me asking but I couldn't help noticing, what a beautiful necklace. Such an unusual design, a heart with a lightening bolt through it! Where did you get it? '  
Faye let go of Brad's hand and reclined in her chair gazing at her locket ' It was a present ' she said ' from my husband on our first anniversary. '  
Brad quickly redrew his foot from where it was resting against Faye's ' I'm awfully sorry, I appear to have had the wrong idea about you !I thought you were single. '  
' I am' said Faye choking slightly, tears in her eyes ' widowed. '  
Brad sighed ' I didn't realize. We don't have to talk about him it upsets you. '  
Faye gripped his hand ' it's alright it's helps me to let it out. We were very young and in love, at university together. He was your typical tall, dark and handsome type. We graduated and married shortly afterwards. We was so happy, then, ' she sobbed ' he was murdered. '  
'How terrible !' exclaimed Brad.   
' I know! He just went out for a walk one evening and never came back! The police were baffled; there was no body, no witnesses, no motive or weapon. He just vanished. '  
Brad was intrigue. ' But if there was no proof how do you know he was murdered? ' he asked.   
Faye dabbed her eyes and lent close to him. Brad once again was overpowered by her potent perfume.' Well you're so kind I guess I can tell you. Promise not to laugh? '  
' Oh I promise !'  
Faye wet her lips ' Well, Charles, my husband, was attacked went he was younger. He didn't like to talk about it but from what I can gather aliens abducted him! They, ' she looked slightly embarrassed ' He told me how one of them, Frank I think he called him, took advantage of him. I think it was them who killed him !'  
Brad stiffened slightly and gripped the tablecloths. Faye continued ' I couldn't tell the police. They would think I was some kind of madwoman. I bet that's what you're thinking right now? '  
' No ' whispered Brad leaning closer so no-one could hear ' In fact, I think the same thing happened to me only a couple of days ago. '  
Faye stopped crying and stare deep into his eyes. ' I knew you would understand. ' she said, leaning so close her breath was tickling his cheek ' You have that same look in your eyes that Charles used to get when he was talking about them. Kind of aroused but frightened. I must know your story, you must help me. It's the only way I can put Charles' soul to rest and move on with my life. Tell me all you know. '  
Brad was intoxicated. Faye overpowered him. The touch of her hand, the smell of he perfume, those hypnotic green eyes. ' Be careful of any strangers you my meet. Transylvanians can be very persuasive !' Dr Akidmon' s warning rang in his brain but he pushed it out. All he saw was those emerald eyes holding his gaze ! ' I'll tell you everything. ' he found himself murmured.   
Faye pressed a well-manicured finger to Brad's lips ' Not here, in daylight. Come for dinner tomorrow night. I'm staying at the Ritz Denton, Room 170. Be there at 8: 00pm sharp . We'll have to be careful so I won't be able to see you until there. Tell Mr. Stinehorn I took sick over lunch. Please believe me Mr. Majors, we've only got each other. Help me and I'll make it worth your while. ' she lent forward and allowed his mouth to gently brush against Brad's cheek lingering there for a moment before she pulled away and stood up. ' I'll see you then and come alone. ' she turned and walked away.   
Brad watched her shapely figure as it disappeared around the corner. Every logical notion in his body screamed for him to get as far away from this woman as he possibly could. But just as he had been compelled to stay in Frank castle when he knew how dangerous it was, he knew he had to meet Faye the following evening. Like an insect, drawn into the jaws of a Venus flytrap by the promise of sweet nectar, Brad was totally at her mercy. He had fallen under her spell.   
  
Chapter 8 Empress of the World   
' A toast, ' Frank rose from his armchair and supported himself on the mantelpiece whilst raising his glass.   
' To absent friends? ' asked Columbia perched on the arm of the leather sofa, holding out her goblet for Riff to refill with wine.   
Frank paused for a minute deep in thought ' I think not. ' He finally replied ' To the dawn of a new chapter in the life of this pathetic little planet and a safe haven for the people of Transylvania and their followers on Earth. And, ' he gazed adoringly at Phoenix who was reclining in the chair opposite his ' to my glorious, ravishing wife who had brought light and order out of the chaos certain members of my household tried to enforce. '   
' To Phoenix ' chorused Rocky and Columbia.   
Everybody was gathered in Frank's study, a well-appointed library-like room with wood paneling and large bookcases. After spending most of the day in bed resting, Frank had emerged around 7 o'clock wearing full make-up, corset and cape and announced he was in the mood for cocktails.   
Frank sipped his Bloody Mary and turned to Riff-Raff ' You may leave us Riff; there are affairs of state to be discuss. ' Reluctantly Riff bowed and slipping a bottle of scotch into his pocket left the room.   
Frank sat back down and smiled contentedly at his faithful friends and lovers ' Well children, now the home help has left us does anyone have any news? '  
Columbia smiled encouragingly at Rocky who got to his feet. ' I've been teaching Rocky to read a poem. ' she said setting down her glass. Rocky smiled proudly, cleared his throat and began ' Mary had a little lamb, its fleece was white as snow and everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go !' he recited carefully. Both Phoenix and Frank applauded his efforts.   
' Well, it's hardly Shakespeare!' said Frank raising an eyebrow ' But considering he has other, greater talents to his merit, I guess it will pass. '  
' It was my idea. ' chipped in Phoenix ' he needs the practice. All that referring to himself in the third person, most uncivilized! Sounds like some sort of jungle man. '  
Rocky approached Frank and rested a powerful hand on his shoulder ' Frankie happy with Rocky? ' he asked pouting slightly. Frank cast his eyes over Rocky's fantastic physique a small grin playing on his mouth. ' Oh yes, very happy. ' he breathed. Elated at his master's approval Rocky stooped and planted a kiss on his cheek. ' Good, ' he said ' Now Rocky go bed. Frankie come? ' Frank fingered his cocktail glass excited at the prospect but then he glanced at Phoenix and remembered he had more pressing business to attend to. ' Perhaps later dear, ' Said Frank patting Rocky's muscular thigh ' you go upstairs and get some sleep. Disappointed Rocky departed.   
Frank playfully ran out finger around the edge of his glass and giggled to himself ' Does anyone want to hear my news? ' he asked head tilted to one side.   
' Go on then,' encouraged Columbia.   
Frank leaned back in his chair ' Tomorrow at midnight precisely, I shall turn the Sonic Transducer on full blast and the entire population of planet Earth with be under my control !Every human being will turn into a mindless slave to the Transylvanian Empire and Phoenix and myself will be the supreme rulers on this Earth. ' Phoenix leapt to her feet applauding wildly. Columbia, however remained silence staring into her wine glass.   
' Well, ' asked Frank slightly annoyed at Columbia's lack of enthusiasm ' aren't you pleased? '  
' You've forgotten haven't you? ' Columbia murmured dryly not looking up ' You're forgotten what I am. Human. '   
Frank sighed and looked at her smiling ' Oh Columbia, will you give me some credit !Do you really believe I would abandon you after all you've done? No. You shall be my most trusted and respected adviser! A princess no less. As soon as the invasion has taken place I shall build you a palace, the like of which you can only dream of! Anything your heart desires shall be your!'  
Columbia's eyes flickered with happiness, but only for a second. ' The only thing I truly want is Eddie and you can't bring him back,. '  
Phoenix stood and crossed to Columbia. ' Your right, ' she said softly resting a hand on Columbia's shoulder ' But we shall build a monument to him, as he was, as you saw him and loved him. I know it's hard but we are standing at the dawn of a shining era. Let the past be the past at look to the future, with us !'  
Columbia pushed Phoenix's hand away and glared at her angrily ' No, ' she said ' you don't understand. Eddie was my soul mate you can't replace him. I don't want to be a princess, I don't want a palace. I want to be Chrissie Pink again, I want to work at Monty's and go out with my friends on a Friday night . I want my family. You took that away from me and I can never get it back !'  
Frank winced, hurt by Columbia's angry words. He cared a lot about Columbia and wanted the best for her ' Times change. ' he stated ' People die, people are born. Loyalties are lost and hearts are broken. It's the way of things. I wish that things would stay the same as much as anyone else. But they don't. We have been given a chance at happiness, all of us. Don't just throw it away. Chrissie is dead, she died the night you came here with me. But Columbia can live. '  
Columbia stood and looked at Frank with hollow, pain-filled eyes. ' Maybe she doesn't want to. ' she said quietly turning to leave. It wasn't until she shut the door behind her she let the tears fall.   
Phoenix crossed to Frank's armchair and perched on his knee coiling an arm around his neck. Frank smoothed her fiery tresses, ' She'll understand. ' he murmured ' in time. '  
Phoenix turned to him a mixture of hurt and love in her eyes. ' But she's right. You can't change the past and who you are. Oh Frank, how can you love me when you know about my father? '  
Frank sighed deeply and closed his eyes. ' Please don't start this, not tonight . As I told you a million times, I didn't marry your father, I married you. '  
' It doesn't make him any less of a traitor though. For God sake, he's Riff's bally hero, he abandon his planet. '  
Frank nuzzled his lips into Phoenix's neck. ' Leave it. ' he begged ' I don't care, why should you? '  
Phoenix sighed. Every time she tried to broach this subject with Frank he always found that certain way of distracting her. She tried desperately not to respond to the trail of warm, soft kisses Frank was planting up her throat ' your mother will care, the Council will can. Didn't you ever think that was why she wasn't keen on us getting married in the first place? It's got to come out in the end. The heir to the throne of Transylvania married to the daughter of the only officer to abandon Transylvanian in favor of the earth race, it's not going to look good. '  
Frank lips had moved up now and were teasing her ear. ' We're not going back. ' he murmured his hand stroking ever so gently against her thigh. ' Remember? That was the plan, enslave the humans and then send word to my mother and the court to come and join us. The rebels can keep Transylvania, Earth is our new home. Now forget about the invasion for tonight, I want to give you my full attention!'  
' But you told Rocky you would, ' Phoenix was silenced by Frank's mouth finding her own and kissing it passionately. ' After last night I think I owe you one ! ' he groaned completely aroused by now ' I am feeling a lot stronger and I want to celebrate. Marry me? '  
Phoenix pulled away from Frank and stared at him ' Marry you? Don't be silly! We're already married.'  
Frank took Phoenix's hand in his and played with the golden ring on her middle finger. ' I know, but as I died that would make you a widow and widows are allowed to marry against, or have you fallen for Brad Majors? '  
Phoenix threw back her head and laughed. ' Well, he does have a naive charm, but, ' she slipped Frank's cape off his shoulder exposing a well-toned arm and traced the outline of his 'Boss' tattoo. ' No muscle. The only thing is how do I know you can keep me satisfied like my first husband? He was extremely skilled lover!'  
Frank's eyes gleamed misceiviously, he stood up and guided Phoenix towards the elevator keeping his hand firmly around her waist 'Well,' he breathed huskily shutting the cage door and locking it ' I'll have to prove myself to you, won't I? ' As the lift began to rise Frank took Phoenix in his arms and thrust dominantly against the bars of the cage. She gasped as the iron rivets dug into her back as his pelvis forced against hers. Pain and pleasure mingled together in a way she had forgotten existed. There was no weakness or vulnerability in Frank now, just a raw, animal power and strength that washed over her in waves of ecstasy . She knew this was how he wanted it to be. Power games. Sometimes he wanted to be dominated but tonight her want to be the aggressive partner. She ripped off his cape and let it fall to the ground. Underneath his black underwear made the most of his chiseled torso. Fingers trembling she undid the black ribbon of his corset and loosen the lace. He growled erotically as she tore it open and ran her hands across his sweaty chest. ' Close your eyes !' he ordered pushing himself even nearer to her. Phoenix helplessly obey him, she loved being his slave. As she blindly stood there, wondering what pleasurable erotic act he was going to perform on her , she felt Frank's body move away from hers and heard the workings of the lift cease. She opened her eyes and looked around. They were not yet on the top floor and the steel doors were still closed. Frank was standing with his hand on the emergency stop button, gazing at her lustily. 'Oh Frank!' she breathed ' What are you thinking of? ' Slowly, deliberately, he approached her, the fire of hunger dancing in his eyes, he was stalking her like a wild animal. He firmly took hold of her wrists and forced them behind her back. Sandwiched between the cold, hard steel of the cage and the solid, hot, curves of his damp chest, Phoenix was unable to move. She was totally at his mercy.   
' Do you remember, ' he groaned teasing a sensitive spot on her neck with his luscious mouth. ' When we were at medical school and we accidentally got locked in the supply cupboard all night? Do you recall how we kept ourselves amused? '  
Too turned on to answer in words, Phoenix arched against him feeling his huge swollen manhood pressing against her inner thigh.   
' Yes. ' he whispered keeping his velvety voice as steady as he could. ' That's right. We must've tried everything physically possible that night. It was unbelievable. I never told you this but I have never been able to reach that amount of pleasure with anyone else. I tried but it was impossible. No one turns me on like you do Phoenix. ' Easing his hard, erect penis out of his satin undergarments, Frank snaked himself gently into the familiar fleshy, moist crevice of Phoenix's femininity. After mouths of sexual frustration Phoenix tossed her head back and let out a small yelp of arousal but it was only to be silenced by Frank's wet tongue probing its way between her lips ' Hush, my lover!' he soothed as he redrew it ' Not a sound. The others will be jealous and I don't want to share this with anyone but you.' With that he leisurely began to circle his hips gracefully as if he was engaging in some sort of seductive, magical dance of sex. Helpless in his powerful embrace, Phoenix felt the damp pleasure between her legs grow and the white-hot desire develop within her abdomen. She bit down hard on Frank's shoulder urging him to bring her to climax but he knew they were both enjoying the experience too much to bring it to a head so soon. Instead, he held her where she was, her clammy, womanly form quivering feebly against him, almost weeping for him to continue making love to her. His firmness still penetrating her he stood motionless holding her body close to his. ' Please !' Phoenix begged her body shaking under his tender but powerful caress, ' Don't leave me unfulfilled, not when I have waited so long !' Smiling to himself Frank blew into her wild auburn mane. ' I know, dearest one, I only want to make sure I can satisfy every fantasy your mind can dream of. I am so used to fulfilling my own desires I hope I can still stimulate my beautiful bride. ' He shifted his pelvis slightly to remind Phoenix their genitals were still interlocked. Phoenix stiffened and took Frank's nipple between her lips and nibbled impatiently. Frank inhaled enjoying this moderate discomfort but continued to make Phoenix linger, he remembered how she loved him to build up the suspense and he could stay there all night if necessary without going any further. Her vagina was so wet by now the liquid it was producing had begun to trickle down the inside of her thigh. Why did Frank insist on teasing her body so? He must know how easy it would be to give her an orgasm this very second, but he was tantalizing her until it was now almost physically unbearable! As if he was reading her thoughts Frank stooped his head and murmured in her ear ' You have pleased me long enough now I will give you full physical gratification!'Gently the two of these collapsed onto the floor of the lift and wrapped themselves in Frank's cape. With motions so familiar to the both of them their bodies entwined until it felt as if they were but one being. Phoenix gazed up at Frank as he lay on top of her. His expression was pensive, his dark eyes ablaze with desire. Every inch of his athletic physique glistered, wet, in the dull glow of the lamp and her fingers were eager to stroke him and cause him to cry out with sexual hunger. She knew that now the only thought in his mind was to fill her with his physical love. Slowly, rhythmically, their bodied rocked together. Frank let his fingers trail down her clammy back stripping off her black silky nightdress and her by now sodden and disheveled knickers then casting them to one side. Groaning deeply Frank began to thrust himself against her bare frame. Just as Phoenix was reaching true heights of sexual gratification Frank growled in her ear ' So, I'll arrange the wedding for tomorrow shall I? '  
' Yes !' cried Phoenix as together their passions intermingled in the most sacred act of love and lust.   
  
  
The door to Magenta's cell creaked open and the light from the passageway shone onto her face. Awaking from a drowsy slumber Magenta turned to see the figure standing in the doorway. Columbia entered the prison. In one hand she carried a metal dish with some measly leftovers on it, in the other a cup of water. Her eyes were rimmed in red and it was obvious that she had been crying.   
' Room service? You shouldn't have. ' Magenta tried hard to make light of the situation. Silently Columbia crossed the chamber and squatted down behind her friend. ' Here, ' she said thrusting the cup to Magenta's mouth ' Drink this. ' Thirstily Magenta guzzled the water down. The cool liquid running down her throat made her feel slightly more awake. She turned to look at Columbia's gloomy expression. ' What's the matter with you? ' she asked ' fallen out of favor with Transylvania's golden couple? '  
Columbia grunted and offered Magenta a stagnant chicken leg. Magenta grimaced and looked away.   
' They're planning to take over Earth. ' Columbia answered ' Offered to make me a princess. That isn't what I want. '  
' And what do you want? ' asked Magenta. Columbia looked at her. Her face looked wearier, some how older than it had before. ' I want things to go back to how they were before. '  
Magenta thoughtfully licked her lips . ' Does Riff know about the invasion? '  
' I don't know. Even if he did what come he do? It's over, Magenta ' she throw the chicken leg into to corner of the room.   
Magenta gazed down at the floor in despair. Her eyes wandered to the prison door that Columbia had left unlocked. A small glimmer of an idea ignited in her brain. It was a long shot but it might just work.   
' Columbia sweetheart, ' she asked also playfully ' would you do me the tiniest kindness? Just for old times sake. '   
Columbia looked at her. ' What? ' she queried.   
' Well, I am sure Frank is going to kill both me and Riff once the invasion has taken place, but I would at least like some comfort for my last day alive. I was wondering, Rocky did my arm straps up so tight they're cutting into my skin. Be a dear and loosen them just the smallest bit. '  
Columbia looked worried. ' I'm not sure, ' she said warily ' Frank wouldn't like it. '  
Magenta pouted her lips. ' Oh Columbia, ' she sighed ' I thought we were best friends. When I think of all the things we've been through together and you won't even grant a dying woman what is probably her final request. '  
Columbia weakened ' Well' she glanced around nervously ' I guess it can't hurt. ' Slowly she ran her fingers across the metal buckle that secured Magenta's wrist to the arm of the chair. Magenta held her breath; this was her only chance. Taking what seemed to be a life time Columbia unfastened the strap and Magenta could feel the small space between the leather belt and her arm grow. The moment she was sure her bonds were loose enough, Magenta, as quick as a flash, slipped her hand free and made a grab for Columbia's throat. Columbia tried to escape but wasn't quick enough. Magenta's fingers were around her neck squeezing the air out of her. Desperately she struggled to get free but Magenta's inhuman strength overpowered her. After a few moments her struggling stopped, her eyes rolled back and she fell limply to the floor.   
Frantically Magenta fumbled with the buckles that tied her down and freed herself. Standing up she glanced around her mind racing trying to figure out what to do. The glanced at Columbia's unconscious body and for a second a great feeling of sadness welled up inside of her. ' I'm sorry, ' she whispered ' you were a good friend but my planet comes first. ' She darted in to the corridor and began to climbed the stairs. Adrenaline pumped through her as she tried to work out her next move. Her first instinct was to find Riff-Raff and warn him but that was much too dangerous. If Frank or Phoenix saw her she was as good as dead.   
She had reached the top of the staircase and found herself in the entrance hall. She glanced round. Fortunately it appeared to be empty so she had a good chance of getting to the front door without being noticed. Cautiously she stepped forward. A voice nearby made her jump. She quickly looked towards where the sound had come from. The elevator appeared to be stuck on the floor above, but glancing up she could just make out the two naked figures inside, passionately entwined oblivious to anyone or anything else. Frank and Phoenix were far too busy to notice her. Like a cat Magenta flitted down the hallway and slipped out the front door and into the dark velvet night.   
Outside a light, misty rain had begun to fall, Magenta turned her face skywards and breathed a sigh of relief, she was free at last. Away from the danger of the castle she could think clearer. She needed help and she needed it fast. There was no way she and Riff-Raff could stop the invasion single-handed. But who on earth could assist them? Then it hit her. Of course, it was a long shot, but she was desperate. Heading out into the stormy night she began her search for the humans who had come to the castle two nights ago.   
  
Chapter 9 Business with Pleasure?   
Lighting the rose scented candle Janet Weiss admired the living room of her small rented apartment. A warm fire glowed welcomely in the hearth bathing the room in an intimate light. A bottle of white wine chilled in its ice bucket along with two glasses and from the stereo Barry White crooned a sexy ballad. Crossing to the full-length mirror that hung on the back of the door Janet regarded her refection. It had taken her most of the afternoon to choose what to wear, but she was proud of the final result. The white cotton dress was not too revealing but was cut to hint at her small waist and shapely thighs, and with her hair falling in soft curls about her shoulders, the whole look was vulnerable but sexy. Fastening her pearl-drop ear-rings she felt a slight twinge of guilt. Once she had gotten over the shock and disgrace of what Frank had put her through, a new and unusual feeling had washed over her.   
All of her adult life she had held certain ideas in her heart about the sort of man she would marry. A kind, caring, safe man who would give her the love and security she assumed a good husband should. That was what had made her fall for Brad in the first place. Sure he hadn't been the handsomest boy at Denton High, he definitely wasn't the most charming, but she had felt warn and comfortable with him. But that was before Frank had, well, ' introduced himself ' to her. Frank, the thought of him sent a little shiver of excitement up her spine. He had been everything Janet had never knew she wanted and all that she had been ever told she shouldn't have. Logically Janet could list a hundred perfectly good reasons why she shouldn't fall for some one like Frank, he was an arrogant, perverted, evil man who could and would kill a person as easily as look at them. But when he had come into her bed that night and offered himself to her something had screamed inside of her to forget about Brad and enjoy what it was like to be recognized as a powerful, sexual woman. And, thought Janet with a shudder, it had been definitely worth the risk. Frank had shown her love shouldn't just be holding hands and visiting old friends together, there had to be passion, desire, a basis electricity between two people. She knew Brad, as kind as he was could never give her the raw excitement and physical thrill she now longed for. Having said that she also knew even if she did find someone as spine-tinglingly passionate as Frank, they had could never heard have got a loving relationship. It would be about fantastic sex and nothing else. They would never have the gentle friendship and respect she had developed with Brad.   
Janet sighed and dabbed a little perfume behind her ears. She had felt so confused about what she wanted. For the past three days she had sat along in her flat trying to work out what was in her heart. She poured over old photographs of her and Brad and wished there was an easy way out. She loved Brad, she just wasn't sure she was IN love with him. O. K she saw him as a trusted friend and a kind man, but the thought of spending the rest of her life with him bored her to tears. She wanted a lover who not any only could protect and look after her, but made her stomach do tiny summersaults every time she looked at him. It turned out that the two telephone calls she had received that very afternoon could be the answer to her prayers.   
The first had been from Brad. It had come as a bit of a surprise to Janet that he should ring her. After she'd called off their engagement she had expected that she would be the last person he would want to speak to. However the she was glad that he phoned. ' Maybe ' she had thought to herself ' there is a chance for us to try again . ' However it seemed Brad had different ideas. He had phoned her to say that he had met some one at work and was going out for a meal with her that evening. Janet had felt quite dejected to say the least. She of course realized that Brad would probably want to date other people but she hadn't figured he would find some one else so quickly. ' You don't mind, do you? ' he asked her ' it isn't anything serious. She's just come to work for us and it's only dinner. '  
'Of course not, ' she lied ' you have a great time, I'm happy for you. ' But deep inside she seethed with jealously. How dare he find someone else when she had no one! She would have probably spent the evening wallowing in self pity hadn't the phone rang a second time. ' Hello, Ms. Weiss? ' the accented, masculine voice had asked. Automatically Janet's knees had turned to jelly. She had also totally forgot Dr. Akidmon whom she had meet at Dr. Scott's house three days previously, but at the sound of his voice the same way instant attraction washed over her and she felt quite giddy.   
' I was wondering, ' he had continued ' if I might see you this evening. There has been some developments that may concern you. '  
Janet had eagerly agreed to meet him, after all she wanted to do all she could to help her country . It will wasn't until the doctor had hung up that the true recognition of her feelings struck her. There was someone who made her feel both safe and attractive. She was sure that the emotions that had passed between them during that first meeting on were more than professional courtesy, there had been a mutual allure that Janet was convinced the doctor had experience it as well. Determined not to let the chance pass her by, Janet had spent the remainder of the day creating the perfect atmosphere to make her next move.   
The sharp trill of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Nervously checked her refection one last time and went to answer it.   
Standing on her doorstep, bathed in the remaining light of dusk Dr Akidmon looked as potent and handsome as the first time Janet had laid eyes on him. She had planned to open the door coolly and seductively but simple seeing him there flustered her so much that she had to grip hold of the door to stop herself from shaking. He looked incredibly striking. The dark shadow of late evening cast across the tanned skin of his face making him appear exotic and mysterious. The early glimpses of moonlight sparkled intelligently in his light blue eyes. He smiled warmly and tipped his trilby hat as he entered   
' Good evening Ms. Weiss, ' he said in his manly German accent, ' I appreciate you seeing me at such short notice. '  
Janet blushed and giggled girlishly, ' That perfectly all right, Dr Akidmon, I appreciate you taking the time to visit me. ' She helped the doctor off with his raincoat using the opportunity to briefly run her fingers across his broad shoulders. The doctor turned and held her gaze with those hypnotic, captivating eyes, ' You mustn't worry yourself about that, Ms. Weiss, it's my job, and besides I did promise I would take care of you. ' Once again Janet felt that quiver of desire run up her back. She had been right, the doctor did appear to having feelings for her. ' Oh please,' she breathed trying not to sound too excited ' call me Janet. Shall we go into the living room? '  
Dr Akidmon nodded his head ' I think that would be most appropriate, Janet. ' he said smiling. Taking his arm Janet gently guided him into the lounge. The doctor gazed round admirably ' It is a beautiful home you have here Janet. Tell me, do you live alone?'  
Janet's cheeks colored once again. ' Totally. ' she giggled wondering whether the doctor was being personal or not.   
' Well I sincerely hope your doors and windows are secure. A lot of young women don't think they need protection and they do, especially at night.' His eyes swept over her and Janet felt a wave of heat rush through her body making her feel quite faint. She quickly sat down on the sofa before she swooned. Without being asked Dr Akidmon took a seat beside her. To steady her nerves Janet began to pour herself a glass of wine, ' Can I offer you a drink? ' she asked him.   
The doctor smiled but raised an elegant hand ' Thank you, but not when I'm working. '  
Janet sipped her drink and decided to take a chance. ' Doesn't your wife mind you working so late? ' she queried biting her lip.   
For a moment an expression of sadness fell across the doctor's handsome features. ' I am not married. I never found the right woman. There was someone once but, ' the doctor seemed shocked by what he had just said.   
Sensing Dr Akidmon's sudden melancholy Janet edged a little closer to him.   
' I am sorry, ' he said composing himself once again, ' that was unprofessssional. I came here on business. ' he gazed seriously into that Janet's face. ' I am afraid to tell you, there's been another abduction, not far from here. '  
Janet stiffened with fear. Automatically Dr Akidmon placed his arm protectively around Janet's shoulders. Dread mingled with desire in Janet's stomach. The thought that the Transylvanians may have returned filled Janet with terror. But having Dr Akidmon so close made her bubble with passion.   
' His name was David St Patrick, he attend Denton High. He was ambushed whilst walking home two nights ago. The attack was more unplanned this time. We think the Transylvanians are planning something bigger but we can't tell what. '  
Janet began to quake, Dr Akidmon hand was on her knee. Was this reassurance or something more? Brad, Frank, the Transylvanians all whirled through her brain but the only thing she was sure of was how much she wanted the doctor. He was gazing at her with those ice-blue electrifying eyes. ' We're doing all we can but we don't know what their next move will be. Don't worry, Janet I'm going to keep you safe. '   
Lust tore through the doctor core of Janet's being. Before she'd ever had change to think she lent forward and pressed her mouth to the doctor's lips. His kiss was strong and his beard tickled her face. But it only lasted for a second. As if terrified Dr Akidmon jumped back home and stared at her with us a look of panic and almost fear.   
' What's wrong ? ' asked Janet confused ' I thought that's what you wanted, what we both wanted? '  
' No!' said the doctor trying to stay calm ' I can never love you, or any other way women !'  
Janet stood up and tried to approach the petrified man but he backed away like a frightened animal ' You don't know that, ' she went soothed ' I took things too fast, that's all! I can wait as long as you need. '  
' Can't you see or have they blinded you were with lust? ' the doctor was almost shouting now and Janet could see the fear in his eyes. The realization dawned on her.   
' You know more about the Transylvanians than you're letting on, don't you? What is it? Were you abducted too? '  
Dr Akidmon sank into an armchair shaking his head. Desperate to know the true Janet knelt beside and took his hand. ' I'm here' she said gently ' you can tell me. I've been there. '  
Breathing deeply Dr Ludwig Akidmon gripped Janet's fingers and stared into her face. His crystal blue eyes were filled with grief and sorrow. ' I know what Transylvanians are like ' he said slowly ' because I'm one of them.   
  
Chapter 10 Griffin's Story   
Janet poured a glass of wine and handed to Dr Akidmon who drank it in one gulp .Her mind raced with a million questions but she realized that it was best to let the doctor explain in his own time. Dr Akidmon took a deep breathe and began, ' my name is at not Ludvic Akidmon I was born Griffin Scarab on the planet of Transylvanian 51 years ago. My life there was not a happy one. I was born with a rare disease that meant I never developed the expected sexual appetite of your average Transsexual. I tried to fit in, God knows I did, but the pleasures of the flesh meant nothing to me. I had a brief relationship with a woman from my home world, the result of which was that I had a daughter who I loved dearly but apart from that I lived alone. The only real enjoy I had was from my work, I was part of the team who looked into space exploration. It fascinated me to think that, somewhere out in the cosmos there could be other intelligence life. One day, about 20 years ago we discovered a small green and blue planet on the edge of our galaxy, no-one truly knew whether it had life but it was decided a small group of scientists would be sent to study it. '  
' Was that Frank and the others?' asked Janet who had been listening intently. Griffin shook his head   
' No, Frank was a mere child at is time but I volunteered for the mission . My life had become boring and lonely, the female that was the mother of my child was a member of the Queen's court and was keen for our daughter to have the privilege that royal life could offer. I saw her whenever I could, but the pomp and ceremony of court did not appeal to me, and others concerned my celibate lifestyle odd and unnatural. I decided it was probably for her best interests that I stayed out of the picture. She was it just seven years old when I departed on the six-month mission to Earth. '  
Janet looked puzzled ' But why are you still here? Did something happen? '  
Griffin smiled as he remembered. ' Not something, dear Janet some one. Helga. Our party arrived on Earth in the early 1950s. We had done much research to determine where would be the easiest place to study humans and had discovered that the beliefs of Nazi Germany made it a strong and successful nation. What our data didn't inform us was that Germany had in fact lost the war. We found ourselves in a country that had all but been destroyed. Due to my lack of sex drive, my commanding officer decided it would be my job to win the trust of suitable humans and lure them back to headquarters for experiences. He thought that my low libido would mean I would not ' use' the specimens for my own pleasure. It would have all gone to plan if Helga hadn't walked into my life. ' A blissful look fell across Griffin's face ' I was sitting in a restaurant in Berlin when I first laid eyes on her . She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Long blond hair and her face lit up the room like a sunbeam. She captivated me, the women on my home world were so sexily oriented, so provocative I always felt threatened by them. To me Helga was clean, pure. Before I could help myself I had approached her table and sat down. She was so warm and friendly that I forgot all my problems and unhappiness, for the first time in my life I felt at ease. I knew I should be concentrating on my mission but it occurred to me that the fate of my home planet meant nothing to me. Back on Transylvanian I was shunned and ostracized , why should I help people who treated me so badly? So when I told my fellow scientists I was collecting data I was really meeting with Helga. Those were happy days. We would talk, take strolls, I learnt so much about Earth and the spirit of those who stood up to the Nazi regime, and it inspired me. Helga planned to leave Germany for America as soon as possible and asked me to come with her. She was Jewish and knew what was it was like to fear for your life because of your beliefs. She explained American was a land of freedom and opportunity, it appealed to me a great deal. I decided to abandon the rest of my party and marry Helga. With her I felt I come start a new life living as a human being, then disaster happened. One of my fellow Transylvanians had spotted me meeting with Helga and worked out what was happening. He reported me to our captain who were accused me of mutiny and endangering the lives of others on the mission. I tried to explain my feelings towards Helga and how I wished to stay with her on Earth but he wasn't having any of it. He called me a freak and my relationship with Helga unnatural. When I refused to give her up he cased out one the streets and said I would get the punishment I deserved. I didn't understand what he meant at the time. When I did it was too late . '  
Janet's blood ran cold. From what she herself had witnessed at the castle, she realized what must have happened. ' They killed her, didn't they? ' she inquired gently.   
Tears filling his eyes Griffin nodded ' As soon as they discovered how much Helga meant to me they hunted her down and murdered her. I tried to get to her house in time but when I got there she was already dead. It was their way of disciplining me for failing to do my duty. For weeks I wandered the countryside crying, my life seemed so hopeless. First my daughter had been taken from me and now the only woman I had ever really loved was dead. I considered killing myself but realized that would be what they wanted me to do. I knew I must fight back. Helga had already bought a ticket to America for herself I decided to use it to start in a new life. I arrived with the U. S, changed my name to Ludwig Akidmon and from that day I have spent every waking hour trying to save young people from the same fate that befell my dear Helga. '  
Janet gripped the doctor's hands ' You poor, poor man. ' she said ' and you never told anyone who you really were for all these years?'  
Griffin shook his head, ' I buried my identity for so long I even started to believe that I was really human. But tonight, when you kissed me for a moment it felt like I was kissing Helga again and the memories came flooding back. Now you know the truth we must stop the Transylvanians before it's too late. '  
' But how, Griffin ' asked Janet getting to her feet. Suddenly a noise interrupted the two of them. Someone was knocking frantically on Janet's front door . Glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece Janet noticed it was just after 8: 00pm. Who on Earth would call on her at this time of night? Leaving the doctor to compose himself, Janet went to answer the door. As said open the door, Janet stifled a scream for the figure that met her filled her with both surprise and fear.  
Weak and bedraggled, Magenta pushed past Janet and stumbled inside. Her ginger hair had been soaked by the rain and hung limply about her shoulders. Her face had been washed clean of all make-up and a look of terror and alarm was in her eyes. ' Please, ' she gasped grabbing Janet firmly by the shoulders ' don't scream. If you value your life you will listen to what I have to say. '  
Shocked Janet stared at Magenta bewildered ' I thought you had left. What do you want with us? I have nothing left to give. ' Janet started to cry with fear. Frustrated Magenta shook her abruptly to make her stop ' I will not harm you, trust me. But Frank will. He is alive and if we don't do something very soon he will take over the world. Phoenix, his wife was a stowaway on our ship. Together they are deadly. I don't have time to explain but you and Brad are our only hope. '  
Hearing the commotion Griffin had made his way into the hallway ' What's happening? ' he asked staring at Janet. Magenta loosened her grip and spun to face him ' Who is this? ' she spat at Janet ' Is he with your government? ' she prepared to attack him but Dr Akidmon held up his hands.   
' Be not any afraid, ' he said calmly ' I am of your kind. My name on Transsexual is Griffin Scarab. '  
Magenta expression suddenly changed from hate to wonder. She dropped to her knees, took Griffin's hand and kissed it. ' Are the stories true ' she asked in awe ' Are you the man who escaped the oppression of the Transylvanian court to live here, on earth? I am a member of the rebel forces. We have fort long and hard against the Furters to make Transylvania a free planet. It is your memory that inspires us in our darkest hours. '  
Griffin nodded sadly ' That, I'm afraid is indeed my burden. ' he said.   
Magenta quickly got to her feet. ' Oh mighty Scarab, ' she begged ' you must aid our cause. Both Transylvania and Earth are in grave peril. With your help we maybe able to save them. '  
' I understand, ' replied Griffin ' But first we must warn Brad, if what you say is true, Magenta, he is in a lot of danger. Janet do you know where Brad is|? '  
Janet thought for a moment ' Why, he phoned me earlier today. He said that he was meeting a woman for dinner tonight, at the Ritz, Denton. '  
Griffin snapped his fingers ' I warned him to be careful who he spoke with. I bet this woman is Transylvanian. He could have told her anything !'  
Magenta looked worried ' It is Phoenix, I'll bet anything. Brad doesn't stand a chance against her. She is twice as sedative as Frank and ten times more lethal. He'd be putty in her hands. There's not much time. We have got to find them. '  
Janet grabbed her coat from the hook and pulled it on. ' I know the way.' She said guiding Magenta out of the door.   
Just as they were about to leave, Griffin stopped Janet ' Ms Weiss, ' he said fixing her with his steely eyes, ' I feel I must inform you, Transylvanians are a very brutal and cold hearted race when it comes to warfare. They will stop at nothing. It could be likely that Brad may not come out of this alive. '  
A knot tightened in Janet's stomach but the doctor's powerful gaze didn't cause it. Suddenly she realized just how much the thought of me Brad dying scared her. ' I understand. ' she said quietly ' That's why I want to be in this until the very end. '  
The doctor smiled, ' You are a remarkable woman, Ms Weiss; the man who you marry will be very lucky indeed. '  
' That's if he'll have me back ' breathed Janet as the three of them set out into the dark night.   
  
Chapter 11 A Date With Doom!  
For the third time in the past five minutes Brad Majors looked at his watch. ' 8o'clock on the dot' he muttered to himself, Faye would be here any moment. He knew women had the prerogative to be a little late but Faye had stuck him as being the kind of girl who had everything under control. If she said 8o'clock she meant 8o'clock.   
Gazing into the glass of the hotel windows with had been turned the almost mirror-like by the darkness of the night outside, Brad pulled a comb out of his pocket and fussed with his hair. ' Why' he thought to himself ' did God make me both shy and nerdy' he was sure that if he had been blessed with being even slightly handsome his lack of confidence wouldn't matter so much. After all, women with like the strong silence type don't they? He pondered for a minute about what Faye's late husband was like. He could picture the sort of guy Faye would be married to. Good-looking, intelligence, well manner, no doubt the perfect English gentleman. She would probably never go for some one like Brad. ' Maybe, ' his thought ' this meeting was simply about the Transylvanians' just two unfortunate individuals who had had their lives ruined by the evil intentions of Frank and his crew consoling each other. It was his duty as a fellow victim to offer support and aid to you a young woman who was oblivious still very vulnerable.   
Brad glanced round the dining room of the Ritz Denton he had to admit it was certainly glamorous. Sparkling chandeliers glistered from the high domed ceiling . Smartly dressed waiters bustled around with bone china plates of delicious smelling food and on a small raised stage to one side of the room a pianist tinkled a soft melody. Brad had to smile to himself. This whole situation reminded him of the spy thrillers he used to watch as a small boy. The suave secret agent would be sent to some sophisticated location where he would encounter a stunning girl who would whisk him into a world of romantic and intrigue . Catching and glimpse of his reflection in the window Brad playfully decided to indulge his boyhood fantasy for a moment. Holding his comb in his fist he threatened the mirror Brad who was, in his imagination an evil genius. ' The name's Majors, ' he sneered ' Brad Majors, you leave Ms. Atlas alone, you hear? This pistil is loaded and I'm not after to use it !'  
A polite cough interrupted his daydream. Brad spun round to see an immaculately dressed waiter was hovering by his side. ' Are you ready to order sir? ' he asked unshaken by Brad's peculiar role-play.   
' Um, no not yet. I'm waiting for my friend to arrive. '  
The waiter smiled knowingly ' I expect she's running late making herself look beautiful for you, sir. '  
Brad blushed slightly. ' It's not that sort of date. ' he flustered.   
' I see, well maybe sir would like a drink while he's waiting? '  
Brad grinned secretly to himself and decided to indulge the spy fantasy a little further. ' Why yes, I think I'll have a martini, shaken not stirred. ' He said mimicking one of his favourite silver screen heroes. The waiter smirking slightly took the drinks menu ' An excellent choice, sir and I'm sure Ms. Moneypennny will be along any moment. ' he quipped with a chuckle. With that he left as silently as he had approached.   
Brad reclined in his chair and surveyed the sea of heads that surrounded him. Suddenly he spotted Faye entering through the large ornate doors on the far side of the room. He gasped in amazement as he laid eyes on her. He had found her alluring from the first moment he saw her but now she look quite simply stunning.   
She was wearing the briefest of little black dresses that made not the slightest effort to hide her shapely figure. Cut low across her shoulders the dark velvet material made her bosom look almost snow white and a tiny slit up the side of the already short skirt accentuated her long well-formed legs. Her wild ginger curls were piled high on her head exposing her swan-like neck around which hung as always her golden pendant. Her make-up had been carefully applied; her lips were a glossy cherry red and her mesmerizing emerald eyes flashed with youthful vigor.   
Every man in the room craned his neck to see her as she moved effortlessly in between the tables. But from the moment she enter Faye never took her eyes off Brad who sat motionless staring at her, mouth open in amazement.   
Coolly she sat down opposite him and smiled at him so sexily Brad had to remind himself that this was a purely plutonic meeting.   
' Hello ' Faye purred staring deep into Brad's admiring eyes ' I'm glad to see that you decided to come. I spent all today worrying that you wouldn't show. I couldn't face going through this alone again. '  
Brad uncomfortably shifted in his chair. 'Well, I thought it was important we worked together, to help and support each other. It is awful what you've been through. '   
Faye seemed slightly uninterested in what was Brad was saying. She had lent forwards and took his hand and was now running her fingers under his cuff tickling his wrist . Once again Brad heard that voice of reason nagging him that this was a very dangerous situation to be in but Faye touch was so warm and gentle he didn't want to believe anything could be wrong.   
' No-one followed you here, did they? ' asked Faye pouting at Brad in a way that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.   
' No' squeaked Brad his mouth all of a sudden very dry.   
Faye squeezed his fingers slightly. ' Good, ' she smiled ' talking about Charles is so upsetting and you never know who is listening. We must take all the necessary precautions, the Transylvanians could be anywhere !'  
' Oh yes I totally agree !' nodded Brad. He noticed that Faye's foot had once again found its way against his ankle and five warm naked toes were skillfully pulling down his sock.   
' Your martini, sir. ' Brad once again had been caught unawares by the waiter. His face almost the color of beetroot Brad took the glass and sipped it hurriedly,   
' I see your...... business partner has arrived. Are the two of you ready to order? ' Brad noticed the waiter's eyes cast over Faye's sexy figure. It was oblivious he didn't believe for a second this was a corporate meeting and personally Brad couldn't blame him. Faye however was unshaken. ' yes, I'll start with the salad, then the cock o' van and for dessert I think the chocolate moose. What about you, Brad? '  
Brad swallowed still uneasy about what the waiter was thinking, ' that and sounds delicious, I'll have the same. '  
The waiter noted the order down on his pad and smiled ' I must warn you miss, our chef's chocolate moose is considered quite the aphrodisiac. I wouldn't want this gentleman here to take advantage of you !'  
Faye drew her scarlet nails across the back of Brad's hand and stared into his face. ' thankyou for your kindness but don't worry. I'm sure I can handle him. Now, Mr. Majors, shall we get on with business? '  
  
  
' And then Janet just told me the engagement was off ' sighed Brad spooning the last of the chocolate moose into his mouth ' I honestly couldn't believe it !I mean after all that had happened, the least I thought we could work through it together. But hey. '  
Faye nodded sympathetically and squeezed his hand a little tighter. ' The Transylvanians are so evil. ' she said stroking his cheek ' they can destroy everything you love, I should know. '  
Brad sighed and gazed into Faye's green eyes ' I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you, Faye. You seem to know I everything I've been through.'  
Brad felt unbelievably relaxed and happy . Throughout the meal he had explained to Faye what had happened at Frank's castle and how filthy and degraded he had felt afterwards. He even told her how jealous he can had felt of the way Doctor Akidmon had looked at Janet. Faye had been very understanding, stroking his hand and listening quite intently to everything he had to say. He didn't know whether it was the large amount of wine he had drunk or Faye's intoxicating beauty but Brad had begun to feel as if Frank, the castle and even his relationship with Janet had all been part of a horrible dream. It was as if all that mattered in the world now was him and the extremely charming young lady sitting opposite.   
Faye edged her chair a little closer to Brad's and snaked her hand under the tablecloths resting it of his knee. ' Charles has been dead for such as long time,' she mused ' I do miss him but I realize I have got to move on. It has been so long since I have had attractive, male company. I know you're my superior professionally Brad, but you are so handsome. '  
Her breath was tickling the back of Brad's neck and her long tapered fingers were slowly tracing up his thigh. Brad was naïve but even he knew where this conversation was heading. He knew he had to stop Faye, what she was suggesting was very wrong. But he wanted her so much every atom in his body ached. ' Faye isn't Frank ' he told himself ' Janet doesn't love you so what harm can it do to go along with what Faye wants. '  
' I can't be sure' Faye whispered, her red mouth tantalizingly close to Brad's ear ' but I think that your friend Dr Akidmon was right about the Transylvanians returning. I was out for a walk earlier this evening and I am sure I saw that Riff-Raff you mentioned lurking in the alleyway just outside this hotel! It scared me. '  
Brad found himself covering Faye's hand with his own. He gazed at her and was overcome but her beauty and vulnerability. ' Oh Faye. ' he breathed ' This whole situation is so terrible I wish there was something I could do. '  
' Well, there is the smallest favor you could grant me, although you might think me forward for asking it. ' Faye bit her bottom lip ' If the Transylvanians are around I would feel so much safer if there was a man in my room to protect me should anything happen. And besides, you've met them so you would know what to look for and you do seem so strong and caring. ' she squeezed his thigh slightly .   
Brad's emotions ran haywire. Never before had someone as sexy as Faye made him such a tempting offer. He knew the moment that he stepped inside her bedroom their relationship would no longer be professional. His temperature raised as he pictured what would happen next ' Faye I really don't feel that me staying the night with you would be very appropriate. I am your boss and you know how people talk.'  
' Oh Brad, ' sighed Faye pouting ' I realize it is a lot to asked of you especially so soon after. But this is a unique case of events. I think we could help each other some much. I know you care about me, if you didn't you wouldn't be here tonight and I care about you, quite a bit in fact . I want us to look after one another. Don't you want me to help you, Brad? '  
That last question did it. All logic and thoughts of danger was wiped from Brad's mind. He was completely enchanted by Faye's loveliness. He felt himself nodding his head and Faye taking his hand and leading him out of the dining room, through the lobby and up the stairs to her bedroom. As the pair reached the door of Suite number 170 Faye turned to Brad and smiled seductively ' Don't worry Brad, ' she murmured ' everything is going to be all right. '  
  
  
Brad sat nervously in the armchair in the corner of Faye's hotel room. From the en-suite bathroom he could hear the sound of water as Faye took a shower. He anxiously swigged the coffee that she had made him saying ' You'd been drink this. You don't want to fall asleep. ' That comment had made it very clear that protection from the Transylvanians was not the only reason Faye had lured him up here. To take his mind momentarily off things Brad glanced around the room. It was extremely comfortable and Brad could help but wonder how a mere secretary such as Faye could afford to stay in such luxury. ' Maybe her husband left her some money. ' he decided looking at the comfy double bed with its soft pillow and white satin sheets. His eyes fell on the bedside cabinet on which lay a bottle of aromatherapy oil and a book. Brad glance at the title ' The Karma Sutra. ' he read out loud ' must be a foreign novel. ' he thought .   
' Getting any ideas? ' Faye emerged from the bathroom and gazed at Brad with half closed eyes. Brad glanced at her and caught his breath for the vision that met him was simple beyond his wildest fantasies. Faye was leaning against the wall wrapped in a short Japanese style silk robe, the front of which was gaping just enough to make it clear she had nothing on underneath! Her golden mane was loose around her shoulders and was tousled slightly damp from the shower. Her lily-white skin was glowing pink from the warm water. ' You're still dressed?' she asked her forehead slightly furrowed ' There's a dressing gown in my wardrobe I thought you would like to get changed. '  
Brad gulped and tried to drag his eyes away from the dream of beauty that stood before him. ' I feel fine how I am thankyou Faye. ' he said trying not to look nervous.   
Faye shrugged and crossed to the bed. Reclining on the soft pillows she picked up the small bottle of lotion and began to pour some onto her hands. Brad watched as she sensually massaged the oil into her neck but glanced away guiltily as her hands began to drift down under her gown. Noticing his discomfort Faye looked at him and smiled seductively ' Don't be afraid. ' she purred ' It's only Lavender and Rose Oil it suppose to help you relax. Would you like some? You do look uptight. '  
Faye got off the bed and casually sauntered over to Brad's chair. Quaking with nerves Brad kept his eyes on the floor. Suddenly he felt Faye's long fingers probing under his collar kneading his neck. He wanted her to go further but they an abrupt attack of morality made him jump to his feet and push her away. Faye looked puzzled and slightly angry. Brad looked towards the door. ' Faye, I'm sorry but I know where this is leading and I can't go through with it. '   
Collapsing onto the end of the bed Faye gazed at him disappointed. ' But Brad I've noticed how you look at me, I thought this was what you wanted. ' Tears began to fill Faye's eyes and she pulled her robe around her. Brad stared down at her and felt quite guilty. He knew he should walk out the door but Faye looked so lonely and vulnerable he found himself sitting down beside her. He reached out to put his arm around her but she pulled away ' Don't say it, ' she sniffed ' I've heard it all before, I'm sorry but I can't make love to you because of what Frank did to me, am I right? '  
Brad looked embarrassed and nodded his head. ' I thought so, ' continued Faye ' That's what I heard from my Charles every night for our married life. '  
Brad looked sympathetic and took her hand. Faye stared down at her knees and continued ' It's embarrassing to speak about but I feel I must tell you. Charles and I never consummated our marriage. He said that being intimate with someone scared him because of what the Transylvanians did to him. I loved him so much I tried to be understanding and wait but he never wanted me physically. I got so lonely sometimes, I'm a woman with womanly needs that was never fulfilled . When I met you, Brad and you told me the same thing had happened I felt that I wasn't alone any more. I hope that you could put a stop to my isolation. And I don't want another man whom I care for to live a life of celibacy because of what those evil aliens put him through. Not where I could offer him so much!' Faye had stopped crying by now and her voice was deep and husky. She lent close to Brad and blow in his ear. Brad once again was totally under her spell. Gently Faye placed her hands on Brad's shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Brad was unwilling and unable to fight her. Faye reached down and removed Brad's glasses with one hand whilst slowly undoing the cord of her dressing gown with the other. Before her robe completely exposed her naked curves Faye placed a playful hand over Brad's eyes, ' Just you kept them closed and you will get a big surprise later on. ' she whispered in his ear. Submissively Brad obeyed her and relaxed as he felt Faye carefully unbutton his shirt and lightly caress he chest with the aromatherapy oil.   
Slowly Faye's skillful hands worked there way down Brad's arms and firmly took hold of his wrists forcing them above his head. He could feel a soft rope being wrapped around them binding his hands together. ' Faye, ' he began quite worried ' I'm not really keen on this kind of thing. ' But Faye pulled the cord tighter until it dug into his skin. ' Hush ' she soothed brushing his cheek ' If you aren't a good boy you won't get my surprise !' She finished securing Brad's arms until it was impossible for him to move. 'Now' she purred ' I want you to count to three and open your eyes. ' Brad decided to play along and waited a few seconds before opening his eyes.   
Brad squinted and tried to focus without his glasses. He smiled at first as he saw Faye's semi-naked figure standing by the side of the bed be as his eyesight because clearer he noticed that in her hand she held a device similar to the one Riff had shot Frank with. ' Faye? ' he asked slightly puzzled.   
Faye lent over him and slapped him hard across the face ' Shut it you !' she sneered with a harshness Brad had not heard her use before. Her expression was cruel and a mean smile played on her lips.   
' Is this part of the game? ' asked Brad trying to loosen his hands. Faye tossed back her head and laughed cruelly ' You sad little human. Do you honestly think I would have sex with a pathetic thing like you? My husband my like seducing wimps but I most certainly didn't!'  
' Your husband?' Brad looked shocked ' But your said he was dead. '  
' Correction, dear Brad. I said my husband was murdered, he is very much alive and if I'm correct you know him, quite intimately in fact. '  
With that Faye walk over to the bathroom door and called inside ' Sweetness, will you come out here, Sugar, there is someone who wants to meet you. '  
To Brad's utter horror out stepped Frank, dressed, quite modestly, in skin-tight leather trousers, black bikers' jacket and platform boots. In his right hand he carried a whip and perched on his nose was a pair of sunglasses. He approached Faye, coiled an arm around her waist and planted a passionate love-bite on her neck. ' Well done Phoenix dear, ' her said with a smile ' you put on a magnificent performance.'  
' It was easy really. ' Faye replied squeezing Frank's buttock ' I just pictured you. Do I get a reward when we get home? '  
' Later, after the wedding. ' Frank chuckled casting his eyes over her body ' but first we have work to do. ' he the approached Brad who was shrugging helpless on the bed.   
' What's going on? ' Brad protested trying to free himself. ' Faye? Has this monster corrupted you as well? '  
Faye crossed to Frank and wrapped her arms around his waist. ' I wouldn't say Frank corrupted me. ' she said resting her chin on Frank's shoulder. ' As I told you Brad, This gorgeous creature is my husband; I married him of my own free will. I'm sorry I lied to you but we couldn't have you running about telling everyone about us ,could we?'   
' You're from Transsexual,' Brad's voice trembled with fear ' your name's not Faye Atlas at all. Charles being abducted, never being about to make love, you moving to Germany, you made that all up to get me here !'  
Frank laugh quietly and looked at Phoenix ' these humans catch on fast, don't you think dear? Now you fully understand what is happening Brad, you are going to help us. '  
' Never !' shrieked Brad. He tried to kick out but Phoenix pinned his legs to bed. Slowly, Frank stepped closer to Brad and sat down beside him. Placing the whip under Brad's chin Frank lent so close to Brad he thought for a moment he was going to kiss him. ' You will do exactly what I tell you to do.'  
He murmured. ' Now be a good boy and tell me were Doctor Scott and Janet Weiss are. '  
' I won't. ' growled Brad and to show his defiance he spat viscously in Frank's eye. Frank reeled back shocked at how rebelliousness. He stood up and glared at Brad with pure rage. ' You spineless fool!' he sneered ' I'm your master now !' He raised his arm and bought the whip violently down across Brad's naked chest. Brad screamed with agony as the leather slashed his body making his flesh burn. ' You can do what you want to me, I will not speak !' Brad muttered through gritted teeth.   
Frank's eyes blazed with fury. He was about to beat Brad again when Phoenix stopped him. ' Frank, it will do no good. You'll never get him to speak this way.' She released Brad's feet and approached her husband. Running her fingers across his flexed bicep she whispered in his ear. ' Have you forgotten? There are better means to torture someone. More enjoyable methods of breaking their will. Pleasure sometimes can have greater power than pain. '  
Frank relaxed his arm and smiled wickedly ' Of course, how stupid of me. And it did work so well before. '  
Brad's face filled with fear. He had seen that look on Frank before and knew what was coming. ' You wouldn't. ' Brad begged. ' Not that, anything but that !' Still smiling Frank once again approached the bed. Slowly, deliberately he began to unfasten the zip on his trousers. ' What's the matter, Brad? ' he taunted ' This is what you came here for. I know I'm not exactly Faye but the other night I was getting no complaints !'  
Brad screamed with terror and attempted to worm himself away from Frank who had now crawled onto the double bed. However before Frank could do anything Phoenix placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. ' Frankie, no. ' she said her voice calm but strict . Frank knelt back and glanced at her with us an expression of disappointment and annoyance. ' Really Phoenix, sometimes you are no fun at all !'  
Phoenix lent over and ran her hand under Frank's jacket. ' I know, honey bun, ' she purred sexily ' But wouldn't it be more fun to take him back to the castle. Here people might hear him, but at home you could do whatever you wanted and no one would know! Consider Brad here as my wedding present to you huh? A new toy for you to play with. ' Frank threw back his head and laughed. ' Phoenix darling, ' he said licking his lips ' That's why I love you. You know me so well. '  
Frank got back off the bed and wrapped his arm around Phoenix's shoulders. ' Home it is. ' he stated ' Then we will see how cooperative Brad Majors is. ' The pair giggled evilly and Phoenix aimed the laser she was holding at Brad. Brad opened his mouth to scream but it was too late. There was a flash of red light and Brad fell back against the pillows unconscious .   
  
Chapter 12 A Race Against Time   
Janet Weiss gripped the steering wheel of her car and fixed her eyes on the highway ahead of her. Outside the rain lashed against the windows and the narrow country road snaked like a slippery black serpent through the pine trees. It was the same journey that she and Brad had taken three nights before but unlike then she knew exactly what to expect to find at her destination. In the seat behind her Magenta fidgeted impatiently and stared out at the storm. ' Can't this earth vehicle move any faster?' she snapped kicking the back of Janet's chair ' If we don't get there soon it'll be too late. ' Janet pushed her foot down on the acceleration and the engine roared against the distance thunder. ' I'm sorry. I'm not used to driving at night. ' she muttered her voice shaking slightly. She couldn't help feeling that Magenta held her responsible for what had happened at the hotel twenty minutes earlier. The traffic in town had been surprisingly busy and they had reached the Ritz Denton until 9: 30pm. The clerk on the front desk had sneered at there bedraggled and rain soaked appearance and had been less than helpful when they asked whether a Faye Atlas was staying in the hotel. Griffin had argued with him for several minutes until the clerk had relented and informed them that Ms Atlas had left a few minutes earlier with a gentleman in motorcycle attire' We do not approve of that kind of person.' He had added with scorn ' I do believe he was even wearing make-up !' That did it. No doubt the couple had been Frank and Phoenix. What happened to Brad none of them had liked to ponder, but they knew that the only chance they had was to head for the castle and try to stop them before any more damage was done.  
Janet glanced at Griffin who was sitting in the passenger seat beside her and bit her lip nervously 'What do you think they have done with Brad?' she asked dreading the answer. Griffin continued to stare out of the window at the passing countryside ' I wouldn't like to say Ms Weiss. As I said before, the Transylvanians can be cruel and merciless when it comes to warfare. If Frank and Phoenix believe Brad would interfere with their plans they will stop at nothing to completely destroy. Goodness knows what they have planned. '   
Janet gazed at the road ahead of her and tried not to let her fear show. She had been convicted that her feelings of love for Brad had died but with his life in so much danger she realized she would do anything to save him, even if it meant risking her own. She tried to keep a cool head by changing the topic of conversation. ' I don't get it, ' she said glancing at Magenta in the rear view mirror ' I thought Frank was in love with Rocky. Who's this Phoenix character anyway? '  
Magenta sighed ' Rocky was one of Frank's many fancies. He bores with lovers so easily, just asked Columbia. But Phoenix, no one can compare to Phoenix. They worship each other. She is his wife, lover, best friend, guardian and totally equal. The only person he will listen to and she would rather die than be without him. Unfortunately she is also what keeps him driven. Without her he is practically harmless but with her by his side he is more lethal than anything this planet has known. Frank has the power but it is Phoenix who is really in charge. '  
Janet nodded silently and turned the car off the main road into the narrower bumpy dirt track that lead to the castle. As the Frank's home came into view Janet's reserve finally broke. She slammed on the brakes and sat, staring motionless at the house in which her virginity, her love and her dignity had been stripped away from her just days before . ' I'm sorry ' she murmured softly ' you will have to go on ahead without me. I can't face Frank, not after what he did.' Griffin placed a sympathetic hand on Janet's knee 'I understand. ' he said. But Magenta's expression was hard and slightly angry. She lent forward and regarded Janet's frightened face ' I think I understanding as well' she said, her tone clipped ' On Transsexual we have people called soul mates. Individuals who will stick by each other no matter what. Phoenix risked everything she had to save Frank. I may not like her but I will respect her for that. I could have easily ran away from here when I escaped last night but as long as my brother Riff-Raff is inside I will do all I possibly can to rescue him. I realize some of our ways seem odd to your human eyes but it is the way of our world. In lust there is pleasure but in love there is loyalty and duty.' Janet gazed at Magenta surprised by her noble sentiments. She hadn't realized that the Transylvanians had such dignified beliefs. She felt slightly guilty for being scared. ' It is not such a strange custom, ' she said, smiling ' It is a proud notion and hopefully not completely unpracticed on this planet. I hope Brad will do as much for me one day. ' With that she took a deep breathe and unlocking the car doors the three of them began to make their way throw the overgrown garden to confront the Furters.   
  
  
' You let what happen? ' Phoenix glared at Columbia with utter contempt her body shaking with rage.   
Columbia stared at her feet and tensed herself to withstand the verbal barrage that she knew was to follow. 'It was an accident, I swear, she overpowered me. She grabbed my throat I thought I was going to die and when I came to Magenta had disappeared. I'm sorry. '  
Phoenix gripped the side of the tank to try and control her fury. Frank stood behind her massaging her neck in a vain attempt to soothe her anger . The two of them had return home triumphant at capturing Brad, only to find Columbia waiting nervously in the lab with this disastrous news. The moment Phoenix heard what had happened she exploded.   
Phoenix pushed Frank's comforting hands away from her shoulders and approached Columbia with an almost murderous look in her eyes. She grabbed Columbia and pinned her against the wall. ' Let me get this straight. ' she whispered menacingly ' You have release the one person who could totally ruin our carefully laid out plans, and now your saying you are sorry. SORRY! I'll make you sorry !' Wrapping her fingers around Columbia's throat, Phoenix began to throttle the screaming girl. She would have succeeded hadn't Frank seized her and dragged her away. ' Phoenix, sweetie pie, cupcake, now let's just calm down and listen to what Columbia has to say. Will you do that for your Frankie, huh? ' Phoenix struggled for a moment but then relax and Frank loosened his grasp on her wrists.   
' Now Columbia,' said Frank ' what exactly happened? '  
Columbia cleared her throat, ' Well, last night I went down to the dungeon to give Magenta her dinner and she said the straps were hurting her. I knew you would probably kill her once the invasion had taken place so I saw no harm in letting her have a bit of comfort. Only when I untied her arm she grabbed me by the neck. I couldn't breathe, I must have passed out !When I came to Magenta had vanished. '   
Frank began to tremble with fear and anger. It was he this time that flew at Columbia in a rage. ' Last night? ' he ranted ' Why in God's name didn't you tell us then,?'  
Columbia's cheeks colored slightly ' I was going to but when I went to find you, you were both er, unavailable let's say. ' she threw a knowing glance towards the lift. ' And today you seemed so busy with preparing for the invasion, I didn't get round to it. ' she winced nervously.   
Frank let out a growl of frustration and punched the wall. Phoenix stood, simmering with anger drumming her scarlet talons on the side of the tank. ' Does Riff know about this? ' she asked calmly.   
'Well, if he does we're all dead. ' sneered Frank.   
Columbia shook her head vigourously ' No way . I've been keeping him busy all day preparing for your wedding. He doesn't know a thing'  
Phoenix thought for a second ' that's good. Magenta has no help outside the castle. There won't be much she can do. The wedding and the invasion will go ahead as planned. Even if the authorities believe her they won't be able to get here in time. The important thing is that Riff-Raff thinks his sister is still in danger. Columbia, go and change for the wedding and whatever you do, keep Riff away from the dungeon. Got it? '  
' Righto,' Said Columbia and exited glad she hadn't got in too much trouble.   
Phoenix lent against the tank and glared enraged at her husband ' This is all your fault, Frank !' she spat. Frank spun to face her. '  
' My fault !' he exclaimed ' And how did you figure that one out?'  
Phoenix approached him ' Well Columbia's not my lover, is she? I didn't bring her here. And it wasn't me who risked the mission looking for spare parts to build a sex toy!'  
Frank rolled his eyes and crossed his arms ' You sound just like Riff went you go on like that. I was only having a little fun. '  
' And look where it landed you, dead and half-naked in the pool !You've always been like this, pleasure, pleasure, pleasure, not a thought about your commitments and who's the out who has to bail you out? Me that's who !' She punched Frank's shoulder.   
Frank grinned and brushed Phoenix's hair ' You didn't mind me indulging myself last night, though !' Phoenix grabbed his wrist and pushed it away from her hair ' There are times and places for pleasure and there are times for business. I not one of your toys you can pick up whenever you need romance or comfort. I am your wife. I need your support, I need you to be strong for me sometimes as well !' she turned away from him, tears in her eyes ' I love you Frank. I may not be as fun as Columbia or obey you like Rocky but I will never willingly abandon you. '  
Frank stood shocked and moved by Phoenix's words. He cautiously moved up to her and stroked to back of her head ' What a bastard I have been' he murmured sensitively ' I ignored you for you so long. I always assumed you knew how deeply I felt about you but obviously you need reminding.' He took her gently by the shoulders and turned her to face him. Methodically he wiped the tears from her face. ' You, my dearest Phoenix, are everything to me. You are where I begin and where I end. I exist only because of you and I exist only for your love. Rocky was meant to be the perfect specimen of physical beauty but in him I could not capture one tenth of your loveliness. Fate had already made the ideal life partner for me and that is you. I love you physically, mentally, spiritually, utterly and completely, I can't help it, we were meant to be together. And if you are flawed or imperfect in any way, and I can't see how you could be, but if you were, that would make me adore you even more. Quite simply you're my universe. '  
Phoenix gazed up at Frank and saw the affection shining in his eyes. All the hate and bitterness she had felt moments before melted away and her heart was filled with love. She knew how hard it must have been for Frank to show his feelings like this and was overcome with how open he had been. ' I'm sorry,' she whispered ' I shouldn't have said those things. '  
' Wait.' Frank placed a tender finger to Phoenix's lips ' I have a surprise. ' Carefully he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and produced a golden chain from which was suspended an engraved heart-shaped ornament. It was identical to the one Phoenix was wearing around her neck . Phoenix smiled overjoyed ' You kept it !' she gasped in disbelief ' I thought your mother said it was too dangerous for you to wear a marriage pendant. '  
Frank raised his eyebrows, ' That didn't mean I wasn't aloud to keep it with me. I always kept hidden away but I never let go of it. It reminds me why I continue surviving and now I will never take it off again as long as I live. ' he undid the clasp and fastened the necklace around his throat. He took Phoenix's hand and looked deep into her sparkling eyes. ' I promise you that I will try to be a better husband. I will concentrate more of my energy on creating a new homeland for our people and, maybe one day our children. And I will spend less time thinking about my own sexual desires and more time attending your emotional needs. How does that sound? ' He planted an affectionate kiss on forehead.   
Phoenix smiled and gently ran her hands under Frank's jacket, caressing his chest ' Well, I hope you won't ignore all your carnal urges. There are certain physically duties a husband has to perform!'  
Frank chuckled deeply ' Of course not, I aim to fulfill my marital roll as thoroughly as possible !'  
He began to kiss Phoenix's neck but playfully she pushed him away. ' Naughty Frankie. ' she scolded wagging her finger ' You have to get ready for the wedding! I've had Columbia picked out a beautiful gown for you, it's laid out in the bedroom. I thought that Brad person could be a witness. Columbia's shall be maid of honor and Rocky will be Best Man. '  
Frank grinned and clapped excitedly ' He will look so sexy in cuffs and a bow tie. I love it! You always design things with perfect taste, dear. Tell me, who will read the ceremony?'  
Phoenix frowned slightly. ' Riff's the only person left, I'm afraid of. '  
Frank pouted and stamped his foot. ' Not Riff-Raff, ' he whined ' it'll spoil the whole mood. I want this to be so romantic and with him there it will end up more like a funeral !'  
Phoenix stroked Frank's hair '' I know it's not the ideal choice, sweet lips, but you try finding a Transsexual minister on Earth at short notice. Anyway as long as we're both there it'll be wonderful. ' Frank sighed but didn't argue. He stooped and placing one final kiss on Phoenix's mouth. ' I'll go and make myself look gorgeous for you . ' he said strutting into the bedroom. Phoenix gazed admirably at his physique until he disappeared behind the silk curtains. Then she entered the lift and traveled down to her private dressing room to prepare herself for the wedding.   
  
  
Riff-Raff poured himself another glass of Frank's best claret and giggled drunkenly. Raising the goblet he toasted the empty kitchen ' Here's to Earth, God help you, I most certainly can't. 'He downed the wine in one gulp and looked about him depressed. The last two days had been a dismal , endless round of chores and misery laced with ample doses of physical and emotional abuse dished out by Phoenix and Frank. Late yesterday afternoon he had managed to slip into the control room and sent a message to Commander Alones on his home planet telling him to begin proceedings to overthrow the Queen. The rebel army was strong and he had no doubt the plan would succeed. However, Riff soon realized his own personal fate looked a great deal less hopefully. He suspected Frank found out he had visited Magenta in her cell as apart from that one meeting he had been unable to see her. Riff himself felt like a prisoner within in the castle as his every move was watched and even his sister's so called ' Friend ', Columbia eyed him cautiously.   
Riff raised the wine bottle to his lips and aloud the red, sweet-tasting liquid to flow into his mouth. The future looked grim. He had given up hope of seeing Transsexual or his beloved sister again. Once he learned of Frank's plan to take over Earth Riff knew there was nothing else he could do to stop him. Therefore he had raided the wine cellar, armed himself with a few bottles of liquor and proceeded to drink himself into a blissful coma. His strategy, to kill the dull ache of pain and despair in his chest by drowning it in alcohol or become so inebriated that his tired body would give up the ghost and he could slide into peaceful oblivion. So far neither had worked.   
A heavy repetitive banging echoed through Riff-Raff's brain, he groaned and held his forehead suspecting this was to beginning of a terrible hangover. ' Shut up !' he cried, hoping that the noise would go away. But it continued only louder and more urgent. Riff realized the knocking wasn't coming from his head but from the small door that served as the servants' entrance to the castle. Clumsily Riff got to his feet and steadied himself against the table. ' Coming !' he slurred, staggering across the kitchen and almost falling against the doorframe. Awkwardly he fumbled with the lock and muttering to himself that if it was anyone wanting to use the telephone they could go to hell! Eventually Riff managed to opened the door and the cool, damp night air hit him, wiping away some of the drunken haze from his mind. He tried to focus on the figures standing at before him and quickly regained his senses as he realized whom they were.   
'Magenta!' Riff's voice was a mixture of joy, relief and confusion. Throwing her arms around his neck Magenta embraced him passionately. Scooping her up Riff held his sister and lover closed to him and prayed his heavy drinking hadn't caused him dream such a wonderful fantasy.' But I don't understand.'  
Riff gently set her back down on her feet.   
' It's o. k, ' Magenta said, taking Riff's hands ' I escaped last night, when Columbia came to give me my dinner. I couldn't contact you then because it was too risky, so I went to get help and I found it ,look. ' she motioned for Janet and Griffin to come inside. Riff eyed Griffin with suspicion.   
' Magenta, who is this? I don't trust these humans, they could turn us over to the Government. '  
' I know, dear brother but this isn't a human, he's one of us. I know you won't believe me but this is Griffin Scarab, the one who escaped from the Earth Project to live as a human.' Griffin looked slightly embarrassed but greeted Riff with a warm handshake. ' Your sister tells me of the work you have done to liberate my birth planet.' He said to an amazed Riff-Raff. ' You should be proud, both of you. '  
Riff look depressed and hung his head ' Alas, Scarab, it is too late. You no doubt know of Frank and Phoenix's plan. The invasion is but a few hours away. There is nothing that can be don't.'  
Janet pushed forward, an expression of terror on her face ' But what about Brad?' she asked, beginning to panic. Riff looked at he ' Brad is safe, for now at least. Frank and Phoenix want him as a witness to they remarriage, after that I don't know. We have got to leave this place, all of us. It's too late to fight back! Griffin, you made a life for yourself here, so can Magenta and I. '  
Griffin sternly regarded Riff ' And just how long do you think you will be able to survive here? If the humans become Frank's slaves you will have no friends on this planet. He will hunt you down and kill you. Even if the plan goes wrong the earth culture is too different from your own, you'd be ostracized. Believe me, my sexual appetite is like that of a human but even I had trouble blending in at first. Besides, I know you love your planet too much to abandon it. '  
Riff closed his eyes and sighed ' Sweet Transsexual. How I miss her endless night and silver shores. You're right, Griffin, I could never live here. We must stop the invasion and save both the Earthlings and the Transylvanians. Griffin, Janet will you help us?'  
' Of course !' agreed Janet.   
Riff smiled ' This will be a great moment in both our planets histories. Come, we must prepare.'  
Taking his sister's hand Riff-Raff lead her and their two new friends up to the weapon store to ready them for battle.   
  
  
Chapter 13 A Royal Wedding   
Brad shifted uncomfortably in the deckchair he was sitting in and tried to loosen the shackles around his wrists. He didn't have a clue what was going on and quite frankly dreaded finding out . He had woken up in a dank and dismal dungeon stark naked with his head throbbing. After screaming for help for about half an hour he decided try and keep calm and wait for whatever fate Frank had devised for him. ' Whatever it was,' Brad had said to himself ' it can't be any worst than what Frank had done to him before and perhaps if he kept Frank happy he might forget about Janet and Dr Scott.' He didn't have to wait long. Soon the door to his cell had been unlocked and Columbia had stepped inside. She threw a pair of black silk underpants and a matching bow tie at him and told him to get dressed as the wedding was in a few minutes. After doing what he was told Brad was then handcuffed and frog-marched up to the main hall where the floorshow had taken placed. There he was confronted with the oddest scene he had ever witnessed.   
The hall had been lavishly converted into a Las Vegas style chapel. It had been completely overdone in typical Frankie manner. Large garlands of fake pink roses hung along the walls pinned up at various points with oversized pink taffeta bows. On the back of each deckchair was also tied a bow and rose. At either side of the stage stood a huge ornate flower arrangement made up of fake roses, tiger lilies and enormous pink daisies. These decorations were so monstrous they look as if they were in serious danger of toppling over. At the back of the stage, fastened to the silver curtains were two enormous red paper hearts emblazoned in gold with the initials ' F' and ' P' with a tiny crown perched above them. More bows, flowers and love hearts decorated the edge of the stage and up the sides of the curtains. The hall was illuminated by hundreds of large church candles with stood on every available surface and lit the way up the centre isle to the doors at the back. The whole effect was hideous cheap and tacky but it paled in comparison to the small group in the middle of the stage.   
To one side of the small wooden podium stood Frank dressed in an outfit that made what he normally wore look tame and understated. He was enveloped in a transparent white gown that reached down to floor and flowed out in a two-foot train behind him. The dress was trimmed in white feathers with went from Frank's throat down to the end of his train and around his cuffs. Through the translucent material of his gown Brad noticed that Frank was wearing an ivory coloured teddy incrusted with silver and pink sequins and a pair of seamless white stockings trimmed in pink lace. On his carefully brushed mane of black curls was placed an elaborate headdress of huge ostrich feathers fastened into a diamante tiara and he was clutching a bouquet of enormous silk roses. It was obvious he was loving every moment of the spectacle as he kept tossing back his head and letting out small sighs of delight.   
To one side of Frank desperately trying to stop his headdress falling off was Columbia. She had on a baby-doll dress of bright pink taffeta decorated with hundreds of tiny bows and sequins, matching pink fishnet tights and glittering silver tap-shoes. He short, ginger bob was adorned with a garland of pink rose buds, it was clear she was chief bridesmaid.   
Just behind Frank stood Rocky looking confused and overawed. He, like Brad, was dressed in black silk underpants and a bow tie. At first Brad assumed it was Rocky Frank was planning to wed but he was soon to discover that was not the case.   
Frank closed his eyes and smiled blissfully as Columbia fussed about him, straightening his train ' Tell me, Columbia darling,' he sighed ' Do I look simply divine?'  
Columbia took a step backwards and looked him up and down ' Oh yes,' she breathed trying not to show her sadness 'you've never looked lovelier.' She quickly dodged behind him and fluffed out the feathers on the back of his collar. She didn't want Frank to see how upset she was. It hadn't occurred to Columbia how Frank marrying Phoenix would make her feel. However, when she had enter the bedroom to escort him downstairs and found him admiring himself in the mirror, a heavenly expression on his face it occurred to her that despite all that he had put her through, she still loved him. Even when she had been with Eddie, deep in her heart Columbia secretly dreamed that if Frank ever stood at the altar it would be her he would be get married to. Now she knew for sure this would never be.   
Frank glanced behind him and smiled at Rocky ' And how do you think I look, Rocky? ' he asked fluttering his eyelashes. Rocky moved forward and gently kissed Frank cheek. ' Frankie look very, very pretty !Rocky like, Rocky like !' he curled an arm around Frank's waist and nuzzled into his hair, causes Frank's headdress to become lopsided. Frank giggled uncontrollable adoring the effect his outfit had on Rocky ' Rocky, no,' he flirted girlishly ' you mustn't. It's my wedding. Mind you, you do look positively delicious yourself !' He playfully flicked Rocky's bow tie ' If I get the time I'll pop down to see you later tonight. But remember, Daddy's might be a little busy so be patience !' he mischievously squeezed Rocky's bottom and then pushed him away and adjusted his crown. ' Now, shall we get on with the ceremony? ' he looked around slightly annoyed ' Columbia, where is Riff-Raff?'  
Columbia fidgeted slightly. Frank glared at her ' He is supposed to be here NOW. He is conducting the service. Where is he? '  
Columbia stroked the feathers about Frank's neck and tried to calm him. ' Well the last time I saw him he was in the kitchen, but he was a bit, you know. ' She pretended to take a drink from an invisible bottle. Frank rolled his eyes. ' Now what? ' he sighed ' Rocky, I don't suppose? '  
Columbia looked from the obvious confused Rocky back to Frank ' Frank, be fair, he can't even read, and I'm the bridesmaid so I can't do it. '  
From the closed doors at the back of the hall a voice rang out ' Frankie, are you ready for me, dearest one ? '  
' Not quite, angel of my life, we're just making the final arrangements. ' Frank desperately looked about him for an answer. His eyes fell on Brad sitting in the front row. ' You, ' he said ' Can you play the piano? '  
Brad looked nervous. ' Well I do, a little, but I don't honestly think I am good enough. '  
' Nonsense!' cried Frank ' You'll be perfect, I'm sure. '  
'No, no. ' said Brad ' I really do think we should wait for Riff. '  
Frank grinned evilly and plucked at his bouquet ' Brad, it's totally up to you. Either you get up here and are the minister for this wedding or you stay where you are and be the banquet afterwards. '  
Brad gulped deeply and reluctantly made his way up the steps of the stage. There was a small electronic organ to one side of the stage and timidly Brad approached it and sat down. There was a few seconds silence. ' Well,' ordered Frank, tapping the toe of his silver platform shoe, ' What are you waiting for, play.'  
Pathetically Brad held up his wrists, which was still incased in the handcuffs ' I can't actually play wearing these. ' he murmured apologetically. Frank groaned wearily and walked up to Brad. Pulling back the skirt of his bridal gown, Frank revealed the frilly garter he was wearing around his muscular thigh. Reaching inside it he produced a tiny silver key with which he proceeded to free Brad's wrists from their chain. ' Happy now? ' Frank said adjusting his skirts. He made his way beside Columbia. 'Now play! '  
Carefully Brad began to play an off-key version of ' Here Comes The Bride.' As he did so the doors at the end of the aisle swung open and Phoenix stepped forward. She was dressed in a skin-tight black tuxedo that appeared to be made of leather! The lapels and cuffs were trimmed in red and underneath her suit she wore a sexy red, PVC bodice. Her auburn mane had been curled into neat ringlets and a small top hat was placed jauntily on her head. She swaggered confidently up the aisle her sparkling, emerald eyes fixed on Frank, who was gazing at her adoringly. She mounted the steps in front of the altar and smiled warmly at her husband. Without taking his eyes off of Phoenix, Frank passed his bouquet to Columbia and took his sweetheart's hands.   
' You look heavenly. ' Frank sighed quietly.   
Phoenix smiled at him. ' You don't look too bad, yourself.' She purred ' How about we hurry this wedding up so we can get to the honeymoon!' She glanced at Brad, who had been staring at her since she made her entrance. ' What's he doing here?' she asked furrowing brow. Frank sighed ' Riff's been hitting the bottle again; Brad's reading the service. Brad, get over here and make it snappy'  
Brad hurriedly scuttled over to the podium and took his place behind it.   
' The words are on the stand. ' snapped Frank.   
' Right.' Muttered Brad, shuffling the pages. He cleared his throat and began to read ' Dear friends, lovers and Transylvanians, we are here on this night to join together to soul mates in eternal union. These two, who among their many lovers have discovered the one other person in the galaxy to whom they can willingly make utter and complete devotion. A desire so great, no mere lust could pull it asunder.'  
From behind Frank, Columbia let out an uncontrollable sob as she realized the love of her life was abandoning her for another woman. Sympathetically, Rocky put his arm round her but neither Frank or Phoenix took any notice.   
' Get on with the vows!' hissed Frank to Brad.   
Carefully following the instructions written on the piece of paper in front of his, Brad turned to Phoenix. ' Do you, Lady Phoenix Contessa Ebony Scarab, take this, ' he paused and glanced dubiously at Frank, ' man to be your life partner throughout all infinity. To love, care and protect him with every atom of your body and mind and make him the centre of your existence?'  
Phoenix gazed lovingly into Frank's eyes. ' I do.' She breathed.   
Brad smiled. ' Okay there. And do you Prince Francis Nathaniel Furter,'  
Rocky sniggered as Frank's full name. Frank glared at him angrily. ' It's a traditional Transylvanian name of nobility, if you don't mind.' He stated indignantly ' Go on Brad. '  
Brad continued where he'd left off ' take this woman to be your life partner throughout all infinity. To love, care, and protect her with every atom in your body and mind and make her the centre of your existence?'  
Frank leant close to Phoenix and whispered tenderly ' I do.'  
Brad flipped to the next page in front of him. ' Now to seal the oaths you have made to another, unite your flesh and make the pledge of soul mates.'  
Both Phoenix and Frank reached for the amulets they were wearing around their necks. Simultaneously they pressed the small lightening bolts and the pendants snapped open to reveal two tiny very sharp daggers. Gently, Frank turned Phoenix's hand over in his and drew the small blade across her palm. Phoenix winced as a trickle of crimson blood ran around her lily-white skin. Then she took her dagger and made a similar incision across Frank's hand. Placing the two wounds together so their blood intermingled Frank and Phoenix slowly raised their hands to the sky. Together, in voices that sound so similar it was impossible to tell them apart, they repeated the sacred words. ' With this sacrifice of red, I will give my solemn pledge. To the one that makes me whole, I will bind my immortal soul. With this scared vow I've spoken, never more our love be broken. Neither hate, nor death, nor war or weather, can stop our love now we're together. ' They pulled their hands apart and gazed at each other tenderly. Frank put his arms around Phoenix's waist and pulled her close. ' Now your all mine and nobody's going to take you away from me.' He murmured softly kissing her lips.   
' Hold it right there.' A cruel but familiar voice echoed from the back of the hall. Phoenix broke away from what Frank's embrace and spun to face the intruder. Riff and Magenta stood framed in the doorway. Both had lasers trained on the newlyweds. The scene was almost identical to the one Frank had been confronted with before he had met his death three nights before only this time there were two more figures just behind them. They were Janet and Griffin.   
' Janet!' cried Brad.   
' Not so fast, Riff-Raff!' sneered Phoenix. She reached inside the jacket of her tuxedo and pulled out a laser. ' You know your problem Riff? You're too predictable! I had a feeling you might pull a stunt like this again so I took precautions. One false move and I kill you, your sister and your two little friends. I'm the best shot on our planet. You don't stand a chance.'  
Janet tensed ' I think she means if Riff ' she whispered to him. Riff raised his laser and fixed Phoenix with his cold gaze. ' That's a risk I'm willing to take.' He said but as his finger tightened on the trigger, a firm hand gripped his arm and forced it down. Riff glared at Griffin who had stopped him firing, ' Have you taken leave of your senses man? She will kill us!' But Griffin was listening. He was walking down the aisle staring at Phoenix with a look of joy and amazement on his face. ' It's you.' He murmured overwhelmed with happiness. ' After all these years I found you again. '  
Phoenix pointed her laser at him. ' What kind of trickery is this? ' she spat at him.   
Griffin spread his arms and mounted the steps of the stage. ' Don't you recognize me? I recognize you. The moment I saw those beautiful green eyes, I knew. '  
Phoenix's jaw dropped, as the memories of her early childhood surfaced. He body shook with terror and disbelief. ' No, it cannot be!' she cried with horror. ' Father?'  
  
Chapter 14 Voices For The Past   
Phoenix gripped Frank's arm for support. Frank looked down at her in confusion. ' My love? I do not understand. Can this man really be your father? '  
' No, ' Phoenix croaked ' Never, my father is dead. He died long ago.'  
Griffin approached Phoenix and tried to touch her but Phoenix backed away. ' Keep away, ' she warned, waving her laser at him ' I don't know how you found out about my father but it's none of your business, any of you!'  
But Griffin seemed unafraid of her threats. He stepped forward and spread his arms. ' My god, how you've grown up. It's been so long I forget, you were just a little girl when I last saw you. But now, you look just like Cassandra, your mother. What a beautiful young lady you've become. I know it's hard for you to believe me but, here look. ' Griffin reached inside his jacket and pulled out a crumpled, faded photograph which he handed to Phoenix. Both Phoenix and Frank gazed at it in amazement. The picture was of Griffin as a young, handsome man. On his lap a small girl, no more than seven or eight, with an impish face and mane of red curls. Realization dawned on Phoenix as stared at the photograph. ' This is me.' She murmured stunned. ' You are my father.'  
Griffin smiled and tried to embrace Phoenix. ' Oh, you don't know how I've missed you, Phoenix. I think about you night and day, you were the one, bright, memory I had from my home planet and now I've found you we can be a family again.'  
But instead of the love Griffin had expected, Phoenix's eyes blazed with hate. ' Do you really imagine I want to become your daughter again, after what you put me through? Do you actually believe I've been longing for your return all these years? '  
Griffin looked puzzled, ' I don't understand.'  
Phoenix gently pushed Frank to one side and approached Griffin. ' You abandon me, that I could take, after all, a lot of normal Transylvanians don't have contact with their offspring, but you're not normal, are you, Dad? Have you any idea what it is like to be the daughter of a freak like you?'  
Griffin opened his mouth to speak but could not form the words. ' I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you.'  
' Shut it, ' Phoenix barked ' I'm going to tell you what it's like. When your mission returned to Transylvania the Queen was told about how you took the side of the Earthlings and endangered your planet. In fact, everyone on our world found out about your mutiny, it has become the stuff of legends. From the age of nine, I couldn't walk down the street without somebody pointing, muttering, and saying 'there goes the spawn of Scarab, The Betrayer'. I learnt to hate the sound of my own name, hang my head in shame because of my parentage. But I fought back. I worked every hour God sent to become a respected member of Transylvanian society so I could escape the shadow of my father's sins. I thought no-one could ever accept me as my own person, not your child, but I did.' She turned back to Frank and took hold of his hand. ' With Frank, I learnt to live again. He has given me everything I could ever want and more besides. He's given me love, respect, honor and a name that I can truly be proud of. I'm a Furter now, a member of the royal family and a loved wife and I will never, ever go back to living in dishonor again.'  
Griffin hung his head ' Well I guess there is nothing else I can say. ' he murmured, tears in his eyes.   
Phoenix raised her laser and stepped forward, regarding Griffin with cold, cruelty in her eyes ' On the contrary, father, you and all your friends can say goodbye.' She extended her arm and tightened her finger. Griffin closed his eyes and prepared for certain death. Columbia adverted her gazed unwilling to witness such malice. Rocky, upset and confused pulled Frank into his arms for comfort. On the other side of the room, Riff-Raff, Magenta and Janet watched the scene with bewilderment and panic.   
Suddenly Riff's instincts took over. Whether it was for duty to his planet, esteem for Griffin's bravery or the memories of what had gone before, he couldn't tell but he knew he had one final chance to stop Phoenix. Without really realizing he pulled the trigger on his laser and three, deadly red, beams of light shot towards the stage. The next seconds seemed like hours. Brad, who had been watching the chain of events, dived towards Griffin to save him from the fatal rays. Columbia screamed out of sheer alarm causing Frank to turn away from Rocky's grip and watch helplessly as the beams from Riff's laser hit Phoenix and she fell to the floor. Magenta, witnessing her brother's momentary madness grabbed his laser before he could harm anyone else. But it was too late. It was all over.  
Griffin struggled under Brad's weight and finally pushed him to one side. He stared, too shocked to move at Phoenix's body. In contrast, however Frank was screaming hysterically. He dashed to his wife's side and fell to him knees. Taking her head in his arms he cradled her to his chest sobbing uncontrollably. Griffin tried to approach his daughter's motionless body but Frank pulled her away. 'You keep back.' He spat viscously enfolding Phoenix in his arms. But as Frank gazed down at his bride's beautiful face Phoenix's eyes fluttered open. She was not quite dead after all.   
Phoenix coughed feebly and stared into Frank's tearful eyes. ' I couldn't leave you without saying goodbye.' She said hoarsely.   
Frank's body quaked as tears of grief shook through him. ' Please don't die.' He begged her. ' I need you, I need you so much.'  
Slowly, gently Phoenix reached for Frank's hand and traced her fingers across the scar on his palm 'No hate, nor death, nor war or weather, remember that Frankie.'  
Frank gulped back the tears. He was aware that everyone in the room was staring at him but he no longer cared. ' I know but not so soon. I must have you with me!' he wailed.   
Phoenix smiled softly, ' Silly Frankie, this isn't the end. We have the rest of time to be together. Now kiss me goodbye for now and no more fighting, okay?'  
Frank's heart felt as if it was braking but he knew what he had to do. Tenderly he stooped close to her face and their mouths met for one last time. Frank closed his eyes and tried to block out the rest of the world. He didn't want anyone or anything to disturb him ever again; all his wanted to do was remember how it felt to kiss Phoenix. Her soft lips on his, the way her moist tongue stroke the inside of his cheek, her sweet taste and smell, the special unique warmth his felt whenever their bodies met; a warmth he felt with no-one else, he wanted to remember all of these things before they were snatched away from him. For a moment time and space felt as if they were standing still; like love itself was allowing them to say their farewells. Then Frank no longer felt Phoenix's light breathing, her lips did not respond to his tender caress. He drew back and gazed down at her face. Her emerald eyes were closed and she lay in his arms as if asleep. She was gone.   
Softly Frank lay Phoenix's body down in front of the alter where minutes before they had been wed.   
' Goodnight, my queen.' He whispered quietly, tears filling his eyes ' Goodbye my Phoenix.'  
  
Chapter 15 Frank's Finale  
Everyone is the grand hall stood silence and motionless. All eyes were trained on Frank who had been kneeling beside Phoenix's corpse for several minutes, sobbing silently. Both Columbia and Rocky longed to rush up to Frank and comfort him but neither wanted to disturb this private moment. Magenta fastened Riff's laser back onto her belt. There had been far too much killing in the last few days, all she wanted was it to end. Somewhere in the castle a clock stuck midnight and the chimes echoed throughout the house. As if awaken by the sound Frank took hold on Phoenix's laser and slowly got to his feet. He turned to face Riff-Raff and stared at him with dark, hollow, empty eyes. Unable to meet Frank's pained gaze, Riff lower his head guiltily.   
Frank straightened his back and stuck out his strong jaw. He had stopped crying and removed his bridal headdress and dropped it carelessly to the floor. He looked amazingly composed but everyone could tell under the surface he was bubbling with a million emotions. ' Well, Riff-Raff, I hope you are happy with yourself.' Frank's voice had that familiar refined, elegant tone that hid any real sentiment so well. Riff licked his lips but was to embarrassed to answer. ' You couldn't just kill me, could you?' Frank continued trying hard to control himself, ' You couldn't shoot me again and have done with it, no, that wasn't good enough for me. You had to destroy the only thing of real beauty in my life and break my heart. What is that? A selfless deed for the good of Transylvania or revenge for treating you so badly?'  
Frank gazed at the laser in his hand and looked at Brad, Columbia and Rocky.   
' I know what you're thinking,' he said almost laughing ' When is the drama queen going to throw a tantrum? When is he going to start shouting and screaming and kill Riff for ruining his plan? After all that's what I do. I'm the over-emotional prima Donna who has to be centre of attention. Right? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I'm not. Do you know why I'm not? Because I similar don't care any more. ' He kicked the decorations at the front of the stage and a few paper hearts and rose petals fluttered to the ground. ' You don't have to worry about me takes over earth or anything because I have given up. You win, I lose, that's it.'  
There was a slightly murmured of confusion everyone in the room. Columbia looked at Rocky in bewilderment, no one had ever seen Frank quite that despondent, it was very upsetting.   
Frank sighed and plucked at the feathers around his collar. ' I just want to say sorry to everyone for what I have done. Riff-Raff, Magenta. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, I'm sorry for making you hate me so much you had to do something like this. I know the rest of my family is probably dead by now, I just hope whatever you and your followers decided to do with Transsexual it is a better job than I could've done.'  
Riff and Magenta stared at him open mouthed. This was the last thing either of them had expected. Riff shuffle his feet nervously. ' Thankyou.' He finally said. But Frank wasn't listening; he had now turned his attention towards Brad who was still sprawled on the floor. Frank extended his hand and helped him to his feet. ' Brad, dear boy, I'm sorry about how I treated you and Janet the other night. I made both of you do things that otherwise you would never had done. I wrecked your relationship and abused you. All I hope now is that you will leave remember why you fell in love with each other and look to the future and not to the past. Now go and comfort her, tell her how you feel.' He ushered Brad down the steps and motioned for him and Janet to hug, which cautiously they did.   
Griffin stood up and brushed himself off. ' There's no need for you to apologize to me' his said. Frank looked at him. ' I disagree. I may not have harmed you personally but I do feel guilty for the way my people have punished you for choosing to live your life differently. I'm also regretful you never really knew Phoenix. She was a beautiful, strong, passionate woman and I'm sure you would be very proud of her.' Griffin smiled. ' I'm sure I would have. I'm glad that she found somebody who could show her the love that I couldn't'  
Frank gaze sadly at Phoenix's corpse, ' More than you'd ever know.' He murmured quietly. With a shiver of dread Frank turned and walked slowly across the stage toward Rocky and Columbia. Tears had begun to fill his eyes once more as he prepared for the hardest goodbye of all. Both Rocky and Columbia realized what Frank was planning to do and it filled them with woe. Rocky ran forward and threw his arms around Frank gripping him tightly. Frank felt the powerful muscles of Rocky's body and wished that he could stay in his embrace and pretend everything was all right. ' Frankie no go,' whimpered Rocky in his lover's ear, ' Daddy make Phoenix better again then Rocky and Columbia and Phoenix and Frankie be family again.'  
Frank stroked Rocky's back and tried to soothe him, ' I know baby, I know. If only things were that simple. But they're not, a lot of people have been hurt in the past couple of days and it is better in the long run if I go away, like I did before.'  
He pulled away and looked up at Rocky's handsome features, ' Now listen, I haven't treated you very well, have I? But that doesn't mean I don't care about you, that's why I'm letting you go, it would be selfish of me to keep you here. There's someone out there who can give you the love and respect you deserve and I want you to go through there and find them. When you do you'll realize how unimportant I am. I'm just a silly old drag queen.'  
Rocky shook his head and began to sob but Frank just wiped away his tears. ' Don't cry Rocky, please,' he whispered, trying to control his own emotions. ' It makes that gorgeous face of yours all blotchy and red, it's not nice. Now be a good boy and keep up with your speaking, you're doing so well. Now let's see, what other advice can I give you? Work hard; be careful what you eat I gave you a fantastic figure I don't want you were going and spoiling it; try to learn as much as you can about everything and just be your wonderful, beautiful self, okay?'  
Rocky forced a smile ' Okay, Rocky try. '  
Frank strained back the tears. He looked to Columbia who was so choked with emotion the only sound she could make was a high-pitched unhappy squealing.   
Frank instinctively knew what to do. Tenderly placing his hand on her cheek he lent forward and gave her a kiss that was more than friendly but less than passionate. ' Oh Columbia,' he breathed ' I owe you the biggest apology of all. I'm sorry I bought you to this place, I'm sorry I made you fall in love with me when I could give you nothing in return, I'm sorry I took away your identity and made you into something you're not. But most of all my, I'm sorry I killed Eddie because I didn't realize it then but you two were soul mates and losing your soul mate is the most painful experience in the universe. I don't know what else I can say but I want you to know, you're the kindest, bravest, sweetest friend I have and I will never forget you.'  
Frank then silently took Columbia's hand and placed it in Rocky's. ' If you both can do me one final favor, look after one another. You are my friends and I wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you. '  
With that, Frank made his way back to the centre of the stage. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply and an almost celestial peace came over him. All the fear and anguish slipped away and he felt no longer hurt or afraid. Turning the three prongs of the laser he was carrying so they buried themselves into the soft, white down of his robe, he smiled blissfully and pulled the trigger. There was a bright flash of red light, a flurry of white feathers, sequins and pink lace and then, nothing. Not even a body. Just a pair of silver, size 10 platform shoes, some charred pale material and a few smoldering curls of black hair. All that was left of Frankfurter.   
The room was once again silence, still, almost peaceful. Only the sound of Rocky's wails of grief could be heard echoing hauntingly through the night air.   
Riff-Raff turned his back to the woeful scene so no -one could see the single tear in his eye. ' Come on, ' he said quietly ' it's time to leave.'  
  
Chapter 16 To Each There Is Another   
Riff-Raff tapped the coordinates for Transsexual into the ship's computer and the castle roared through the velvet darkness of outer space. He reclined in his chair and gazed with indifference as the millions of sparkling stars on the monitor screen. Suddenly he felt a soft caress on his hand and looked across at Magenta who was sitting at his side.   
' What is it?' she asked, her voice filled with concern. ' Guilt?'  
Riff furrowed his brow and sadly shook his head. ' If only it were, sister, if only it were. I was prepared for that.'  
Magenta turned her body towards him as took his hand. ' Then what is it? The revolution will be over by the time we reach home, we will be heroes. There is no need for sadness.'  
Riff looked at her and breathed deeply, ' I'd never thought I would say this and you probably think I'm crazy, but I think I miss Phoenix and Frank.'  
Magenta sighed sympathetically and gazed into space, Riff continued. ' I always hated him for been so egotistical. I pictured him dying at my hand for so long, for the good of Transylvania. But it wasn't meant to be like that, how I'd dreamed it would be.'  
' You wanted a great battle, to see him fall. I feel the same.' Said Magenta. ' You make a demon of someone, convince yourself they have no good in them, that way the murder is easier.'  
Riff nodded. Together they sat in silence watching stars and planets whiz pass. After a few minutes Riff spoke again. ' It was noble of him to die for her. I respect him for that. I didn't think he had the heart to do it but he did.'  
Magenta leant close to Riff. ' And you?' she asked sincerely ' If things had come about differently and I had been killed, would you have done the same?'  
Riff gazed into her face lovingly, in every detail of her features ' Within a second.' He murmured softly smiling.   
Just then a red, spinning planet appeared on the monitor. Kissing Magenta briefly, Riff picked up a microphone from the control panel and spoke into it. ' This is Commanders Riff-Raff and Magenta Alucard of the People's Front Of Transylvania, are we cleared for touch down?'  
Through the speakers in the cockpit a voice echoed. ' Indeed you are, and welcome home to the new Republic of Transsexual.'  
  
  
' Are you sure we can't give you a lift, Griffin?' asked Janet, leaning on the car window.   
Griffin smiled and tried to look professional, ' No thankyou, Ms Weiss. It has been a long emotional night for me. I would appreciate the walk back to town, it will give me time to collect my thoughts, I still have to write my report, you know.'  
Brad looked at him, ' What will you say?' he asked. ' You can hardly let the government know Phoenix was your daughter.'  
Griffin nodded and looked away sadly, ' I shall think of something, I've been lying about my history for long enough now it won't be difficult.'  
Brad gazed at the distinguished gentleman and felt an ache of pity. Before leaving, Riff and Magenta had offered to take Griffin with them but he had politely refused. Now Brad couldn't help wondering what was left for the man who had shown such bravery. ' You could've gone back. I'm sure now Frank's dead you would be more than welcome on Transsexual.'  
Griffin heaved and sigh, ' A whole society cannot change just because one person's died. I would never be accepted on my home planet and now my dear Phoenix has gone I can see nothing left to return to. I have a comfortable life here on Earth, I'm not completely happy but I'll get by. '  
Janet shrugged, ' Well if your sure you're okay, Goodbye Griffin we'll think of you. ' She closed the window and she and Brad took off into the still night.   
Griffin stood motionless for a moment and stared up and the indigo sky. There were a million stars in the heaven and he had forgot which on was the place he once called home. In the mysterious sounds of twilight he could almost make out the laughter of Helga, the girl he had loved so many years ago. He remembered her as he remembered Phoenix, the two people who had ever meant anything to him, but sadness no longer filled his heart. He knew that tonight he had finally managed to put an end to the ghosts of his past. Griffin Scarab or Ludwig Akidmon, Transsexual or Earth, he realized now wherever or whoever he was he could never fit in to what was considered ' normal' but now he found some sort of peace in just being himself. He was at last free.   
Brad and Janet watched the tiny glittering lights of Denton as they pulled off the freeway onto Main Street. All that surrounded them was homely and safe, a million miles away from what had just happened. ' Thanks for dropping me.' Said Brad quietly as Janet stopped the car outside his house. He was about to get out when Janet took his hand. ' Brad,' she said earnestly, ' I've been thinking about us.'  
' Oh.' Replied Brad not really knowing what she was going to say.   
' I know I said I needed time to consider about our relationship but what happened with Frank and Phoenix tonight made me think. '  
Brad held his breathe. He still had feelings for Janet and had realized that the spell Phoenix had cast over him was merely infatuation.   
Janet stared down at her lap. ' Magenta said something to me. She told me that Transylvanians believe everybody has someone who they are meant to be with and stand by them no matter what. Her and Riff, Frank and Phoenix even Columbia and Eddie I guess. '  
Brad looked intently at her, ' What are you saying?' he asked seriously.   
Janet squeezed his hand. ' I'm saying if you have feelings for someone, deep feelings, it would be silly to throw them away.' She swallowed ' I want us to try again, not get engaged or anything, but try to patch things up.' She looked at Brad hopefully. He stared into space frowning slightly then turned to her and smiled. ' I would like that.' he said softly. Janet grinned back at him overjoyed. Suddenly the Transylvanians seemed very far away. ' So,' asked Brad ' Would you like to go to the pictures with me Friday night?'  
Janet giggled, ' As long as we don't watch a horror or science fiction movie.' She replied.   
Brad shook his head. ' No,' he said gently ' No more horror, even again.'  
  
  
Lovingly Irene Pink flicked her feather duster over the photograph of her youngest daughter, Chrissie. As she looked down at the girl's smiles face frozen in time and tear came to her eye. It had been six months since she had left home that evening never to return. The police had combed the area, questioned everyone but it had been to no avail, Christina remained missing. Even after all this time, Irene found it difficult to accept her bright, friendly, outgoing little girl was gone. Her tap dancing shoes stood silent on the stair, her favorite Marilyn Monroe record was on the turntable just as she had left it. Upstairs, in her bedroom her collection of cuddly Disney toys sat waiting for her on the bed. But as each day past, it looked less and less likely that the family would every see their Columbia again. Overcome with emotion Irene stood in her living room and uttered the same prayer she h said every day since her daughter's disappearance, ' Please God,' she whispered, ' Watched over her and guide her back to us safe and well.'  
The sharp buzzing of the doorbell shook Irene from her grief. Dabbing he eyes Irene tried to compose herself as she made her way to answer it. As she opened the door Irene gazed in disbelief and joy as she realized whom it was. Quivering with elation Irene heard the words she waited so long for. ' Hello Mum.'  
The two women fell into one another's arms. Columbia's wept as she felt the warm embrace that made everything she had been through worthwhile.   
' Oh my baby,' Irene cried, holding her daughter close ' We've missed you so much! Where have you been? Are you all right? We been so worried.'  
Columbia shook with tears of happiness. ' I know,' she whispered pulling away. ' I missed you all too but there's someone I'd like you to meet. ' she glanced at the young man who was standing behind he. Irene looked at him he must have been in his mid-twenties but had the shy, awkward mannerisms of a child. Taking his hand Columbia lead him forward. ' Now Mum, this is Rocky, Rocky, this is my mother.'  
Cautiously, Rocky extended his hand. ' Hello My-mother.' He said blushing.   
Irene laughed. ' You can call me Irene, Chrissie darling who is this?'  
Columbia sighed and looked slightly sad. ' Rocky's is a friend of someone who was very dear to me. Oh Mum it's all so hard to explain, well first I must tell you about Frank, and Riff, and Magenta. Oh then there was the castle and the Time Warp, and Eddie, my dear sweet Eddie.'  
Gently Irene placed her hands on Columbia's shoulders. ' Yes dear, I want to hear all about everything. But first let's get you both inside, why you must be frozen!' she glanced at Rocky's brief attire. ' I'm sure my husband must have some old clothes you can wear, would that that be okay?'  
Rocky smiled and nodded ' Rocky hungry.' He stated placing his hand on his stomach.   
' Yes dear of course you both must be famished. I'll find something for you to wear, there's soup on the stove, help yourselves and then we can all sit down and you can tell me who this Frank person is.'  
Irene smiled lovingly at her daughter. ' I can't tell how wonderful it is to have you home again Chrissie.'  
Columbia rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Finally, all the horror and grief she had been through was over. She remembered a line from one of her favorite movies. ' There's no place like home she whispered to herself. ' No place little home.'  
  
  
Frank felt as light as a feather. It was like some magical breeze that bore his weight without effort or strain was carrying him along. His body felt not pain or discomfort in fact his body felt nothing, like he was naked not only of his clothes but of all physical qualities as well. He simply existed without really trying to. All around millions of sensations swam about, teasing him briefly before darting away again. Beautiful works of arts, fine wines and foods, the smell of exotic perfumes, the rhythmic sound of rock and rolled music, the delicate caress of fine silk underwear, all the things Frank enjoyed most flowed over him tantalizing him before vanishing all together. He did not actually see or hear these things, more sensed the pleasure they gave him. For one brief, thrilling moment it fell as if some gorgeous, sexual beast, the gender of which he couldn't make out, was making love to him, so softly and so skillfully it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He squirmed excitedly as desire trickled through him and reached out to touch this magnificent creature but it quickly disappeared.   
Now he felt as if his journey was ending. The atmosphere that surrounded him became less abstract and more tangible. Suddenly the wind that had carried him along stopped and he felt once more in control of his own movements. He opened his eyes and gazed round at his surroundings.   
Frank found himself at the top of a long flight of marble steps that lead down into a majestic glistening ballroom complete with crystal chandelier, well-polished dance floor and thousands of candles. Frank gazed down at himself. He found he was wearing the most gorgeous ball gown he had even seen. Made of pure ivory silk it was dotted with countless sparkling sequins that twinkled like stars as he moved. It would appear that whoever made this dazzling creation knew Frank's measurements to a tee as it fitted him perfectly. Stretching out his leg Frank gazed at his foot, which was incased in an elegant silver shoe that fitted him as if it was part of his body.   
Frank was still admiring his vestments when he felt a quite presence at his side. He spun around and came face to face with the handsomest man he had ever laid eyes on. The stranger had long blonde hair, sparkling azure eyes and the face of a Greek god. Frank cast his eyes over the man's physique in utter amazement. His body was so well built and tanned; he made Rocky look like a nine stone weakling. The stranger was wrapped in a Roman toga trimmed with gold, which exposed most of his fantastic body.  
' Who are you?' Frank breathed in complete awe.  
The stranger gazed into Frank eyes and gently took his hand. ' They call me Heathcliff. I've been chosen as your personal assistant. It is my job to see you have everything you could possibly desire. I do hope you like your outfit, it was picked specially for you.'  
Frank was taking aback. ' It is lovely, this place, you, it's all so astounding. You must excuse me I'm feeling quite disorientated.'  
Heathcliff smiled warmly, revealing a set of pearly white teeth ' Of course.' He said ' You're bound to feel slightly confused, that's perfectly natural. I'm here to explain everything to you; you're going to be here for quite some time. It's important you feel comfortable. Shall we walk as we talk?'  
Heathcliff offered Frank a strong arm which he eagerly took hold of. To Frank's utter joy he found that not only had regained his sense of touch but he was able to use it in an intensity that he had only dreamed of before. He ran his fingers across Heathcliff's bulging bicep and discovered he could feel every single atom of his being.   
Together, Frank and Heathcliff descended the marble stairs. Frank gaze at the walls as they passed. All around him hung beautiful paintings by the World's favorite artists. Here a Van Gogth, there a Michelangelo, a little further on a Raphael. Frank looked at them in wonder and sighed.   
' I take it I'm dead.' Said Frank, as they reached the foot of the staircase. ' I remember turning the laser on my myself and firing.'  
Heathcliff nodded and patted his hand. ' It is true you have past over into the afterlife.'  
Frank walked over to a gold armchair with red velvet cushions and sat down. ' I never pictured heaven being like this.' He said, wrinkling his nose. ' Isn't it suppose to be all fluffy clouds and angels playing harps. Not that I'm even religious. '  
Heathcliff shrugged and knelt beside Frank. ' For some it is. For others it's a green meadow on a summer's day. Each soul is unique and each has different ideas of perfection. This just happens to be your personal concept of what paradise is like. You created it. Take me for example.'  
Frank's eyes gleamed mischievously, ' Now that would be heaven.' He chuckled, gazing at Heathcliff's well-toned thighs.  
Heathcliff smiled and shook his head. ' That isn't what I meant. What I'm saying is this body, the one I'm in right now, isn't what I actually look like, I am a soul, I have no real form, just as you have no form. But because you want a blonde haired, blue-eyed muscle man to be your companion, that's how I appear, you call the shots. It's the same with your own appearance, look.'  
Out of thin air, Heathcliff produced a small silver hand mirror that he handed to Frank. Frank gasped with amazement when he saw his reflection. His ebony hair was neatly curled, his violet eyes sparkled and shore like two precious purple gems. His mouth was a glossy shade of scarlet and all signs of age or tiredness had been wiped from his face and he shone with youth. He was, in fact, the radiance young man he had been in his youth.   
' Fabulous!' stated Frank, stroking his flawless cheek. ' If I wasn't me I would want to sleep with me. I can't believe I created this whole place myself.'  
Heathcliff grinned knowingly, ' Well not completely by yourself. Someone was here preparing it for you.'  
Frank dropped the looking glass and it vanished. His mouth fell open. ' You don't mean,' he gasped overjoyed. ' That would be too good to be true.'  
Heathcliff smiled and got to his feet. ' Come.' He said, taking Frank's hand. ' I have one last surprise for you.'  
Beaming, Heathcliff lead Frank across the ballroom until they reached a large stage with red, velvet curtains. Standing before them Frank quaked with excited, Heathcliff moved to one side and pulled on a rope. The curtains slide apart and Frank gasped at the vision that met him. Behind the curtains was another room for, this one more subdued with midnight blue walls decorated with millions of tiny stars that twinkled as if they were real. In the centre of the stage under a canopy of black satin, reclining almost angelically asleep on a chaise longue was Phoenix. Frank gasped in astonishment. Never in all the time he had known her had he seen Phoenix looking so magical. Under her flimsy lace nightgown her skin looked as if it was white ivory, her auburn mane was spread out like soft waves of fire and her lips glistened like two moist cherries.   
Heathcliff returned to Frank's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. ' She's been extremely busy preparing this place for you. She was determined everything was perfect for your arrival. She's asleep now.' He smiled 'Awaiting her handsome prince to wake her. Shall I leave the two of you?'  
Silently Frank nodded but before Heathcliff turned to leave Frank stopped him. ' One last thing I did wonder about.' He whispered blushing slightly. 'Phoenix and I had an intensely passionate relationship in all respects. Can we still.....? '  
Heathcliff grinned and chuckled. ' Let's just say any pleasure you enjoyed in you mortal life is increased ten fold here. Food tastes more delicious, music sounded more beautiful and nothing can compare to what it feels like where soul mates...' he coughed, ' Need I say more?'  
Frank smiled to himself. ' You may leave us then.' He said.   
Heathcliff made a small bow. ' If you want anything just call my name.' With he vanished as it he never there.   
Slowly Frank mounted the steps to the stage and silently moved over to where Phoenix laid. He knelt down beside her and took a moment to drink in her loveliness. He watched as her bosom rose and fell with each breathe and her long eyelashes fluttered on her blushing cheeks. Then, in almost a dream-like state, Frank lent close to her angelic face and pressed his lips to Phoenix's soft mouth. This kiss, although as warm and gentle as a summer breeze, filled Frank with a desire he had never experienced when he was living. Sensations of taste, touch, smell, exploded like fireworks through him. It was as if not only was he feeling his own pleasure but also Phoenix's well. He sensed their spirits intermingle and join together until they were one celestial being, they would never again be torn apart. He drew back from her slightly and gazed into her flawless face. Her eyes were wide open and such stared back up at him, her eyes shining like two glistening emeralds, filled with happiness and love.   
' I've been waiting for you.' Phoenix's mouth didn't move, no sound was made because it was no longer necessary, Frank knew already his beloved's thoughts.   
' I could not survive without you. What is life without my true desire.'  
Phoenix's hand tenderly caressed Frank cheek; he gentle buried his face into it, licking her palm. His tongue so immortally sensitive now, tasted the very essence of her being. ' I know I'm in heaven now,'  
He communicated to her, ' I've seen my first angel and she is so sexy!'  
Phoenix giggled, as Frank sent dirty images into that her mind. ' You don't look too bad yourself, mind you, I always did think you were gorgeous!'  
Frank smiled naughtily ' I've been talking to that delightful creation Heathcliff, did you know we can still make love in the afterlife? It's supposed to be unbelievable! Want to try? 'His hand teased the material of her nightgown and it disintegrated into a fine pale mist leaving her spiritual body bare to his eyes. Frank's gaze flitted eagerly across Phoenix's nakedness lustfully taking in the perfection of her physique. She was just how he remembered her but as Heathcliff had said Frank now witnessed her beauty ten fold. She was like an exquisite work of art laid before him totally without flaw. Beneath his satin ballroom Frank felt that familiar aching hardness develop in his cock. He inhaled with surprise as the pulsing stiffness throbbed uncontrollably filling him with pure sexual desire. Never in his life had he experienced such intense passion, such physical need to join wholly and completely with another being. He gripped the side of the sofa for support, as his manhood grew larger with his excitement pushing against the soft material of his skirt. He stared down at Phoenix laying waiting for him and was sure she could see his shaft, hard and trembling through the white cloth. He longed for her hand to reach out and tear his gown off him, her sensual fingers to wander up and down his penis until, vibrating wildly, it spat fourth the milky fluid of love.   
Suddenly Frank knew he couldn't bare the waiting a moment more, his own genitals were driving him crazy with lust. He gripped the fabric of his robe and ripped it asunder and as he did so his garments vanished into thin air. Phoenix gazed up at him, eyes glowing with tenderness and smiled. Slowly she lowered her stare from his face to his glistening private parts. She raised her eyebrows in amazement   
' Well, I can definitely tell you're happy to see me!' she communicated silently, pouting her lips.   
Frank sat beside Phoenix on the couch and leant close to her. ' I want you, Phoenix' he conveyed to her, wrapping his well-toned limbs around, holding her safe and warm. ' I want to make love to you, more than I ever have wanted to before; I want us to be together, totally. You be part of me and I'll be part of you. I have waited for this moment from the instant I met you. I knew it wasn't enough for me to be with you, I need us to be one being, together, for all eternity'  
Phoenix reached out to him and lovingly stroked Frank's naked chest. As she did so, a million tiny darts of pleasure embedded themselves into Frank's body causing him to weep with joy. Each pinprick of sensation felt as if it was a link, an unbreakable bond that connected their souls together so closely the join was unnoticeable. Frank stooped low and kissed Phoenix's smiling mouth tenderly. Their lips met and countless unspoken messages of affection passed between them. Neither of them was willing to end this intimate moment of sharing each others' feelings so there they stayed, for minutes, months, years, centuries, they could not tell because now time no longer had meaning. The dark velvety softness of the room folded in around them, inclosing their souls in near blackness. This immortal night hide them away from the rest of the spirit world allow them to continue loving one another, uninterrupted, until after the end of time.  
  
The End.  



End file.
